Digimon Tempos Futuros
by Kevin Maerd
Summary: Depois de 26 anos, Tk e sua tuma se veem obrigados a lutarem novamente contra as forças malignas. Mas mal sabem eles que as trevas que enfrentarão farão surgir até traidores em meio ao digi-escolhidos.
1. Todos no Digimundo

**Digimons Tempos Futuros é uma fanfic que criei após o final de Digimon Zero Two, não por eu não ter gostado, mas por eu saber que Digimon Tmaers não teria nada haver com a Zero Two, que tanto gostei. Deixem seu comentario a respeito do que acharam da minha criação, no final da pagina há uma caixinha e escolhendo a opção "_Submit Review" e clicando no botão ok, logo ao lado,_você poderá deixar seu comentario sobre a fanfic.****

* * *

**

**1° Episódio - Todos no Digimundo**

Um garoto loiro vê um estranho raio cortando o céu do Digi-mundo, e segue em direção a ele.

Enquanto isso acontece em um outro canto Kari e Tay vêem dois outros raios indo para mesma direção.

Viram aquilo? Perguntou Kari.

Claro que sim. Diz Agumon.

O Que deve ser? Perguntou Tay.

Vamos atrás. Disse Tailmon já correndo na frente.

Eles seguem o brilho, a vontade de que algo emocionante pudesse acontecer só era pensado em poucos momentos, pois por o mundo em perigo não era emocionante. Agora haviam se passados três longos anos, mas que foram bem entretidos, pois o digi-mundo e a Terra agora eram interligados. E todos tinham um digimon, ou quase, adultos ainda não tinham.

Após Chegarem aonde o raio parou encontraram, Ken, Davis, e Tk juntamente com seus digimons que estavam seguindo outro raio.

Vocês também seguiram? Perguntou Ken.

Sim, mas ele desapareceu. Disse Tailmon.

Para onde ele foi? Uma voz estranha aos nossos amigos perguntou.

Não sei, desapareceu aqui. Outra Voz estranha respondia. Eram de dois jovens uma bela garota e garoto que aparentavam ter a idade de nossos amigos.

Vocês também viram dois raios? Perguntaram os estranhos jovens.

Vimos, mas eram 3. Disse V-mon.

Logo após chega um Garoto loiro (o mesmo do começo), assim que ele fica de frente para os demais aparecem 8 raios que vai um para cada criança. Que desaparecem subitamente.

Ken é o primeiro a recobrar os sentidos, logo após acordar os demais eles são surpreendidos por uma estranha voz.

Se passaram 26 anos desde que vencemos Malo-mystismon e os humanos de toda a parte do mundo puderam freqüentar o Digi-mundo. Vocês Souberam de toda a História pelo livro de Minha Vida, Minha Autobiografia. Mas esqueçamos isso, este Livro que apresento é minha mais nova criação.

Takero Takeichi, o Tk, tornou-se um famoso escritor e no momento esta divulgando um novo livro.

Pai esta na hora!

Era o Filho de Tk quem o chamava. Saindo pela multidão às pressas TK entra no Digi-portal, agora uma câmara, e aparece no meio de um gigantesco estádio onde há milhões de pessoas.

Estamos aqui.

Era a Esposa de Tk com 3 Digimons, Patamon de Tk, Tokomon de seu filho e sua Floramon.

Prontos para a Copa?

Nem sabe o quanto esperei por isso.

: "Já não sei o que escrever, minhas idéias se esgotaram, acho que aqui terei uma ótima idéia. Uma copa de Digimon, onde eles lutaram pelos seus parceiros esta idéia me animou, mas não sei de onde veio isto. Bom acho que é melhor eu tentar usar o ... não, não posso fazer isso, poderia ser o fim de minha carreira se o livro fosse rejeitado, e talvez o fim da humanidade como a conhecemos.": Pensava TK.

Bom nos separamos aqui, espero que tenha boa Sorte querido.

Boa Sorte Pai.

Até logo! E boa sorte para você, filho.

Não pode ser, tem certeza que a ruptura esta comprometida? Perguntava Gennai com pavor do que ouvira. Sua resposta veio de Dois Grandes Vultos que se escondiam em uma grande luz.

Sim já mandei um Espião atrás do que pode estar ocorrendo, mas...

O outro completou:

... Temos quase certeza disso por isso mandamos analisar o "Humano". Também já começamos a analisar as pessoas, mas até agora apenas pequenas pistas.

"Bum". Uma explosão acontecia bem diante dos olhos de todos, seguida de uma luz negra que sumiu logo.

Kentarumon o que ouve? Gennai perguntava ajudando-o.

Tinham razão à ruptura esta comprometida e pior... Estão mais fortes.

Temia por isso. Dizia um dos vultos.

Não percamos tempo, mande a mensagem das ruínas para os humanos. Disse o Vulto maior que parecia estar sentado em um trono.

Sim! Disse Gennai saindo as presas.

Takero! Estamos aqui.

Quem? Perguntava-se Tk, quem haveria gritado seu nome.

Seus velhos Amigos todos reunidos com seus Digimons. Na realidade Kari quem Havia avistado Tk e acenava para ele.

Ola Davis! Pensei que você não viria. Disse Tk.

Que nada! Acha que perderia esta Agitação?

Tudo bem Davis, Sabemos que vc tem dormido até as 3 da tarde. Disse Yolly que estava junto a Ken.

Ué? Onde esta Tai, Coddy, Jô e Yzzi?

Eu estou aqui. Gritou Tai chegando com Agumon.

Ele continuou:

Sabe como é, Embaixador tem vida dura.

Mas e os outros? Perguntava Matt.

Ah! Eles disseram que não poderiam vir, tem algo muito importante para fazer.

Gente porque vocês não estão prestando atenção na competição infantil? Perguntou Mimi olhando o telão.

Por que simplesmente, luta de digimons bebêsé muito chata. Disse Davis com deboche.

Mas e seus filhos? Não pensa em torcer por eles pessoal? E você Davis não torcerá por ele? Perguntava Kari com cara de Zangada.

Hora a mãe esta com eles, como todos os outros. Mas por que esta tão zangada?

Ah! Você não se casou, mas adora a filha do Tay. Disse Sora.

É verdade! Disse Kari, abraçando o irmão.

Que seja! Mas para mim este torneio infantil, não vale muito, só tem digimons bebes, ou criança. Repetiu Davis Com todas as forças.

Isso não é verdade. Disse um rapaz.

Claro que é, e quem é você? Perguntou Davis encarando.

Meu nome Kevin, Kevin Júnior e sou do Brasil. Prazer em conhecê-lo Davis Mottomia, na verdade é um prazer conhecer todos vocês os principais digi-escolhidos que salvaram nosso mundo de virar trevas.

Não foi muito, pare com isso, pois vai deixar-nos sem graça, e o prazer é nosso. Dizia Kari olhando-o.

Não se faça de desentendido. Por que discorda de mim? Insistia Davis.

Porque no Infantil existem crianças que podem utilizar os digivaices fazendo com que seus digimons passem para a fase de treinamento ou até mesmo para a Adulta, o caso é que após a luta eles voltam a ser crianças.

Davis e todos os outros riem quase tendo um troço, menos Tay, Kari e TK.

: "É, realmente mudou muito o Digi-mundo, a não ser os antigos digi-escolhidos, as crianças de nossa época, ninguém mais usa o digivaice como ferramenta de digi-evolução, até porque eles não funcionam, apesar de não serem diferentes, não digivolvem.": Penasava Tk.

Pare com isso Davis. Disse Kari.

Mottomia é sério. Insistia Kevin.

Tay olha assustado sem tirar os olhos da direção do telão, até que finalmente reage:

Olhem! Disse gritando.

No telão aparecia uma batalha de digimons na categoria infantil. O digimon estava passando para forma adulta pelo digivaice.

Ouvia-se um bip em todos os digi-terminais dos digi-escolhidos, todos recebiam a mesma mensagem. O que será que isto significa?

Banhe seu digivaice no mar de suas Características. Kari lia o seu e-mail. O que quer dizer? Prosseguiu ela.

Sei lá também recebi isto. Dizia Davis.

Acho que todos recebemos olhem. Mimi dizia apontando para as outras pessoas que também liam seus e-mails.

"Atenção a Copa ira começar". Era o que se ouvia por todo o estádio.

Bem vamos para o combate. Dizia Matt bem agitado, como o resto da multidão.

:"O que quer dizer esta mensagem? Em mar só penso no das trevas. Devo esquecer parece que ninguém esta ligando. Devo pensar em vencer esta copa. Será que devo usar o ..., acho melhor não, isso trouxe problemas catastróficos no passado.": Pensava Ken, até ser interrompido.

Vocês não vêm conosco? Perguntou Tai para Ken e Kevin.

Já estou indo, vamos Wormon. Dizia Ken voltando a si.

Eu não vou interromper o reencontro de vocês, vejo vocês na Arena. Boa Sorte para vocês! Dizia Kevin afastando-se.

Espera por Mim. Dizia Iupi-pepemon, pulando para seu colo.

Ele era bem bonito. Dizia Mimi para Sora.

Você também achou. Respondeu Sora.

Ah então vocês repararam. Apareceu Yolly do nada as assustando.

E você Kari? O que achou? Indagou Yolly.

Bem, eu...! Kari fica meio vermelha, mas nem dá tempo de inventar uma desculpa as lutas estavam para começar.

* * *

**_Se o Assunto é Digimon, O Tempo é Futuro!_**


	2. Copa Digimon

**2° Episódio - Copa Digimon**

Eles observavam seus adversários com atenção na lista:

Legal! Serei o primeiro. O que acha disso Gabumon? Perguntava Matt cheio de energia.

Vamos vencer a todos. Ria Gabumon.

Minha Luta é a penúltima. Disse Davis.

Que droga. Reclama V-mon.

Pior a Minha a Ultima. Dizia Tay desanimado.

Relaxa, assim nós fecharemos as competições de hoje com chave de ouro. Dizia Agumon tentando alegrar Tay

Que sorte a Nossa nós não vamos nos enfrentar até que se passem 4 lutas de cada. Dizia Tk de olho nas chaves.

Isso será bom, assim nós vamos ficando mais fortes, para que possamos lutar. Dizia Palmon.

Assim nós não Vamos nos enfrentar, melhor assim, somos amigos e seria uma luta bem difícil. Disse Piomon no Colo de Sora.

Mas olhe Piomon, nós vamos enfrentar um amigo sim, Ken seria nosso próximo adversário. Dizia Sora.

Olhe Matt você irá enfrentar alguém conhecido também, o Kevin na segunda batalha. Disse Ken apertando seu D3 Negro por dentro do casaco.

Puxa é mesmo. Que coisa legal! Pelo menos já sei quem será minha próxima Vítima.

Então, por favor, pegue leve conosco, não temos a sua experiência em combate. Disse Kevin aparecendo novamente do nada.

Você esta nos seguindo? Perguntou V-mon.

Ué? Será que não se pode mais Ver a tabela? Rebateu Iupi-pepemon.

Todos riram de V-mon. Algo incomodava Kari e Tailmon.

Ué seu sobre nome é Maerd? Perguntou Kari. É diferente.

Engraçado né? Eu ainda não sei a origem, nunca descobri. Respondeu Kevin Sorrindo para Kari.

Iupi-pepemon? Nunca ouvi falar neste digimon. É a Primeira vez que veja um. Disse Tailmon Com seu olhar de Esperança.

É verdade? O que ele faz quis saber Yolly.

Esperem minha luta, digo nossa. Enquanto isso, porque não vamos para as Arquibancadas a Luta de Matt vai começar. Disse ele caminhando. Afinal esse alvoroço vai nos derrubar.

Enquanto eles saiam, uma mulher dava vários autógrafos e um rapaz pulava no pescoço de todos.

Vamos lá Gabumon. Matt o chamou já na Arena.

Tarde demais. Agora temos que ter esperança que eles entendam. Dizia Gennai desanimado olhando para a grande tela a sua frente.

Eles Devem descobrir sozinhos. Disse o Espectro Sentado.

Primeira Luta, Matt contra Shingo. Comecem.

Shingo: Use o corpo para atacalo Gecomon.

Matt: Use a rajada Azul Gabumon.

A Rajada azul é demais para Gecomon que desmaia perdendo a batalha. Seus parceiro recolhe chorando sua perda, mas suas lagrimas não caem no chão como deveriam.

Segunda Batalha Kevin Maerd contra Tome.

Agora saberemos que digimon mais estranho é esse. Dizia Tailmon.

Ele se parece muito com Pepemon. Disse Yolli.

Na realidade também achei, mas podemos ver que este é Azulado, e os pepemons são esverdeados. Disse Sora.

Comecem.

Tome: Koromon use bolha.

Kevin: Esquive.

Já vi que vai ser pior que o Infantil. Disse Davis.

Não encha Davis. Disse Mimi.

Ué cadê o Matt pensei que ele viria para Cá. Disse TK.

KevinÉ nossa vez Iupi-pepemon. Ataque com sua rajada de Espinhos.

O que? Todos no estádio ficarão surpresos.

Iupi-pepemon: Rajada de Espinhos. De Seu mini cabelo apareceu a rajada de espinhos que feriu Koromon e o jogou fora do ring. Seu Parceiro não diz nada, apenas cumprimenta e sai.

Assim:

Boa luta, estou surpreso com seu digimon. Dizia Davis ao ver Kevin se aproximando.

Que isso devo tudo a essa coisinha fofa. Dizia Kevin com o digimon nos braços. Ele já estava dormindo, pois ficou muito fraco com o ataque.

Que meigo! Dizia Mimi com o brilho nos olhos.

As batalhas seguirão e nossos Amigos indo muito bem até que finalmente a ultima batalha foi iniciada, mas o que ninguém percebia era que uma grande fumaça negra saia dos digi-escolhidos vencidos.

Comecem.

Tai: Vou acabar logo com isso. Chama neném nele Agumon.

Acha que será tão fácil? Diz Elekimon, pulando para traz.

Olha, ele desviou. Dizia Tk mexendo em um Laptop.

Da onde Saiu isso? E para onde foi o Kevin? Perguntou Kari e Mimi.

Ah! Olha, o Yzzi respondeu meu e-mail. Ele disse que Iupi-pepemon é um Digimon Criança que digivolveu de Pepemon que é um bebe.

Você só pode ta brincando. Disse Davis assustado.

Teo: Super Pancada trovão.

Não o deixa te vencer Agumon. Dizia Tay animando encorajando-o.

Acha que isso é força? Diz agumon esquivando-se. Chama Neném.

O ataque joga Elekmon para fora. Assim que o Adversário sai e Tai está para Sair aparece Um portal negro.

Essa não! O portal foi aberto! Espero que eles consigam. Dizia Gennai ainda com a presença dos Vultos.

* * *

**_Se o Assunto é Digimon, O Tempo é Futuro!_**


	3. A Volta dos Digimaus

**3° Episódio - A volta dos Digimaus**

Do Portal Negro sai Picodevimon que rapidamente quer destruir tudo. Todos estão abalados aponto de fugirem, mas:

Esta é nossa.Dizia a voz no microfone, somos digi-escolhidos agora.

Antes que Davis e sua turma pudessem se mexer já havia digimons envolta de Pico-devimon. Eram muitos e Tai correu para se abrigar na saída.

Mas como, Todos já estavam presos há anos. Diz Sora Amedrontada.

Eu acho que isso era de se esperar. Disse Ken.

Porque diz isso Ken? Perguntava Yolly com um tom serio.

Acho que Ken tem Razão, se eu me lembro bem, ninguém fechou o Rodamoinho das trevas na época. Disse Tk.

Será que eles conseguirão? Perguntava o menor Vulto.

Confie neles. Mesmo com esta interrupção eles ainda têm uma carga do guardião. Dizia Gennai confiante neles.

Isso, mesmo apenas uma carga, depois disso que nosso mundo se abale.

Será que foi isso? Mimi já de pé falava.

Acho que é algo maior que isso. Diz Tailmon ainda abalada.

Os digimons lançaram seus ataques para ele.

Nossa! Um Digimon em fase de treinamento como este, jamais, agüentaria tantos golpes. Disse Tk apavorado com a quantidade de golpes que via ser lançados.

Mas quando a poeira baixou...

Só deu para ver Picodevimon e uma barreira negra que o protegeu.

Rajada de Injeções. Disse Picodevimon lançando seu golpe.

Em segundos todos foram derrubados Ninguém acreditava.

Acha que sou tão fraco assim, eu Picodevimon.

Estavam estarrecidos. Mas uma sirene suou. Eram os 5 policiais do Digi-mundo, existiam 6, mas o sexto que era Ken ainda estava nas arquibancadas.

Esquadrão! Escutem a voz de comando do líder Skull Meramon. Disseram todos os 5 policias.

Os 4 Meramons que estavão do Lado de Skull Meramon, que já dava o sinal de ataque, deixaram seu líder ir na frente. Os 5 Digimon 4 adultos e um Perfeito, foram destruídos com outro ataque de rajada de injeções. Seus parceiros policiais os retiravam do estádio por uma fenda que abrira, enquanto, Tay corria para junto de Picodevimon.

O que você quer aqui? Como veio par aqui? Dizia Tay nervoso com o que estava acontecendo.

Vim fazer uma única coisa, Vingança. Rajada de Injeções.

As agulhas foram na direção a Tay, mas...

Agumon mega Digi-volveu para War greymon.

O que? Como ele ainda pode digivolver para War Greymon? Davis perguntava.

Acho que ainda restou um pouco do poder do guardião nele. Explicou Kari.

Picodevimon era pequeno, então, desviava muito, facil, War Greymon vinha com o destruidor de Dramon, atacando direto, mesmo assim Picodevimon desviava como ninguém. Picodevimon, porém, não tinha chances de atacar, pois War Greymon atacava a todo o momento, sem parar.

Não vou perder! War Greymon dizia repetitivamente, enquanto ia ficando cansado.

A batalha foi dura, parecia não ter fim, até que War Greymon Usou a Força Terra, no momento em que jogou voltou a ser Agumon. Mas ainda conseguiu ferir gravemente Picodevimon.

Eu vou voltar Digi-escolhidos. Mas antes vou terminar o que comecei.

Destruiu o Estádio com um abrir e fechar de asas e entrou no portal negro que tinha se aberto na hora em que ele foi ferido, assim que ele passou se fechou.

Desculpa Tay, o poder do Guardião acabou. Lamentava Agumon.

Não pode ser um Digi-mau, na fase de treinamento fez isso tudo e quase venceu War Greymon. Kari quase Chorava ao falar.

Parece que nós teremos que Lutar de novo. Disse Davis Meio Desanimado com a destruição.

Eu só não entendendo porque ele conseguiu tanto poder, ainda sendo o mesmo. Um digimon em treinamento.

Ué? Para onde foi seu Laptop TK? Perguntou Mimi.

Gente Vocês estão bem? Perguntou Tai gritando para eles.

* * *

**_Se o Assunto é Digimon o Tempo é Futuro!_**


	4. A Fase Criança: Iupipepemon

**4° episódio -A fase Criança: Iupi-pepemon**

A turma estava se recuperando embaixo de uma árvore, no dia seguinte, desta vez todos estavam l� mas não acreditavam no que acontecer� parecia que tinham visto um fantasma.

O que será que esta acontecendo no Digi-mundo? Perguntava-se Matt.

Há muito tempo, nosso mundo já havia sido restaurado. Dizia Tentomon.

Será que tem a ver com o rodamoinho das trevas? Perguntou Wormon.

Acho que não, deve estar fora dele. Todo o mal foi destruído com a energia dos digi-escolhidos e de Yukio Oikawa. Lembrava TK.

Será que tem haver com os e-mails que... . Dizia Ken quando uma agitação o interrompeu.

Kamona, Kamona, uma agitação tomava conta do novo estádio, era uma cantora famosa que estava indo para sua batalha.

Olha gente é Kamona a maior cantora de todos os tempos, ela foi a meu programa já faz 3 semanas. Disse MIMI.

A acho um pouco Arrogante disse Kari.

Ela esta indo batalhar. Seu Musicmon é demais. Disse Kevin descendo da árvore, assustando a todos com isso.

Há quanto tempo você estava ai? Quis Saber Coddy.

Desde que vocês chegaram, estava descansando, pensei que vocês haviam me visto. Respondeu dando um sorriso bem aberto.

Acho que estava tentando descobrir um jeito de vencer Matt. Disse Jô olhando-o.

Na verdade, observei foi Ken, ainda não entendo o que aconteceu na Luta contra Sora. Respondeu Kevin olhando para os 2.

Ah é! Aquilo não foi nada justo. Disse Sora encarando Ken.

Desculpa, mas eu queria ganhar então…

Lembranças: Sora e Ken haviam começado sua batalha como seus poderes foram repelidos. Ken fez com que Wormon digivolvesse para Stingmon, mas quando Piomon foi digivolver, Ken usou o D3-negro que bloqueou a digivolução.

Eu pensei que o D3 tivesse perdido sua energia. Replicou Yooli.

Então foi isso. Disse Tay.

Sorte nossa não termos que digivolver para lutar. Dizia Iupi-pepemon.

Que comece a Luta.

Que tal esquecermos isto e irmos assistir a batalha de Kamona, ela será bem rápida e temos nossa disputa Matt.

Eu acho que é uma boa idéia. Disse Tay se levantando.

No caminho Tailmon pergunta:

Como você sabe que será rápido?

Para um digimon que tem DANÇADO EM TANTOS Shows seu poder deve estar muito forte.

Na luta.

Sécio: Gostumon caia em cima dele.

Assim gostumon se jogava em cima de Musicmon que ficava só dançando, como se aquilo tudo fosse um Show.

Kamona: Musicmon som manipulador.

Esplendido! Eu posso estudar este golpe finalmente. Disse Yzzy, pegando rápido à filmadora.

Sécio: Gotsumon pare de se bater.

O ataque fazia com que o digimon se atacasse, e logo a vitória já estava no papo.

Estou indo para a Arena, até mais, Vamos Kevin. Disse Matt. Dando uma risada cínica.

Claro, venha Iupi-pepemon.

Boa sorte para os dois. Dizia Kari.

Kamona: Derrube-o.

A batalha acaba e ao descer da arena Kamona repara em Kevin que esta passando ao seu lado indo para batalha.

OLA. Como você se chama? Disse Kamona parando.

Kevin. Puxa! Eu gosto muito de suas músicas. E você também fez uma ótima batalha.

Obrigada! ahn...Posso ficar aqui e ver a batalha junto com você?

: Ahn... ai, o que faço? Ah! Vou dar uma de inocente, quase criança.": Pensou Kevin.

Desde que não tire muito minha concentração. Já que enfrentarei um dos famosos Digi-escolhidos, o Matt.

Puxa, então ficarei bem quietinha. Entrando na brincadeira dele. Os dois caem na risada e os digimons não entendem nada.

Enquanto conversavam os digimons se cumprimentavam e logo após Iupi-pepemon Sobe ao Ring.

Que comece a disputa.

Não é porque esta virando nosso amigo que vamos dar moleza. Matt estava pronto e mostrando que levaria a luta, muito a sério.

Quem esta pedindo? Iupi-pepemon, Rajada de espinhos. Kevin nem ligava para as provocações e o modo como Matt falava, concentrou-se no digimon e em suas ordens.

A rajada de espinhos vai sendo lançada, mas Gabumon consegue saltar e desviar bem, e foi fazendo isso esperando que Iupi-pepemon se esgotasse, mas isso não acontecia, logo ele ficou encurralado.

Gabumon...

Gabumon digivolve para Garurumon.

Matt: Ataque ele com sua Rajada Uivante.

Kevin: Iupi-pepemon use Teletransportar.

Todos ficam procurando Iupi-pepemon, mas Garurumon não entende nada. Iupi-pepemon está parado nas costas de Garurumon, e começa a lançar bolhas nele.

Garurumon vai ficando meio atordoado com as bolhas.

Kevin: Ataque com rajada de Espinhos.

Logo Garurumon recebia os espinhos, direto na cabeça.

Matt: Ele esta na suas costas, jogue ele para o alto. Não vai agüentar a queda ele esta na fase de criança.

Kevin: Rajada de espinhos.

Com o impulso da rajada Iupi-pepemon vai parando suavemente no Tablado. Garurumon não agüenta o ataque e volta para gabumon que perde a luta.

Não acredito, perdi para um digimon criança. Dizia Matt, recolhendo Gabubumon, enquanto Kamona e Kevin pegavam Iupi-pepemon e saiam abraçando-o.

* * *

**_Se o Assunto é Digimon, O Tempo é Futuro!_**


	5. O Vale Mitológico

**5º episódio -O Vale Mitológico**

Após a batalha de Kevin terminar, outras ocorreram, assim, quando já estava para anoitecer, eles ainda estavam no Digi-mundo.

Parabéns pela vitória Kevin. Disse Kari estendendo-lhe a mão.

Obrigado! Foi pura sorte, mas Iupi-pepemon agora esta exausto. Kevin respondia com Iupi-pepemon no colo enquanto Kamona dava autógrafos para os outros.

Como você anda com ela? Acho-a tão esnobe. Insistia Kari.

Acho que a Confiança dela faz ela esquecer dos outros às vezes. Disse Tailmon.

De repente alguém da um berro:

Kamona. Eu te amo, te amo.

Enquanto isto onde esta Ken?

Ken esta em perseguição no Digi-mundo, ele esta atrás um vulto muito estranho que havia atirado nele.

Pare, quem você pensa que é?

Ele chegou em uma floresta negra e viu a imagem de Yukio Oikaua. Assustado ele não sabe o que fazer.

Ken ele salvou o Digi-mundo, deixe seu espírito em paz. Disse Wormon.

Claro, que tolice a minha.

Nesse momento Ken começa a brilhar e desaparece juntamente com Wormon da floresta.

Onde estamos? Perguntava Ken. Eles estavam em um lugar cheio de trevas apenas seu digivaice brilhava.

Não sei! Parece muito com um local mitológico. Disse Woormon que continuava:

Olhe! Seu D3 está brilhando.

É verdade!Diz Ken. Quando Ken pos a mão nele ele começou a apontar um caminho por entre toda a escuridão do local. A escuridão não era densa, mas que dava arrepios dava.

De repente um Monocromo os ataca.

Ken cuidado. Diz Wormon pulando em cima de Ken e o empurrando.

Rápido digivolva.

A digievolução falha.

O que aconteceu? Queria saber Ken. Esta com fome de novo?

Não tem algo bloqueando o D3.

Eles começam a fugir, Ken deixa sua arma cair, mas não tem tempo de pegar, Monocromon persegue-os até eles sumirem na escuridão.

Ken seu D3 esta aponta para aquele mar. Veja. Disse Wormon

Realmente, mas que mar é este? Será que viemos para o mundo das trevas, mas esta tão diferente.

Eles foram caminhando até que chegaram perto onde havia uma placo com um D3 desenhado nela.

O que significa isso? Perguntou Ken.

Não sei.

Enquanto isso.

Me solta, eu não te conheço. Dizia Kamona tentando se livrar do rapaz que a agarrava.

Détrio? Exclamou Jô assustado olhando para o rapaz que havia soltado o pescoço de Kamona.

Ola! Como você está Jô e você Izzy? Respondia o Jovem sempre com um brilho nos olhos.

O que faz aqui? Estou participando do torneio. Disse o rapaz abraçando a todos.

Quem é ele? Quis saber Mimi quase sufocada.

Ele é um gênio pode se dizer, muito inteligente, mas não dura muito nos empregos. Disse Jô.

Deixa-me adivinhar porque... Disse Davis, tentando afast�-lo.

É porque ele não para de abraçar todo mundo? Disse Armadinomon quase sem ar.

De volta a Ken

Que mar mais estranho. Dizia Ken.

O D3 brilhava e brilhava, não apontava para lado nenhum mais, somente brilhava.

Ken ele voltou. Gritou Wormon.

Essa não.

Uma batalha quase impossível começou.

Monocromon primeiro joga wormon para cima.

Wormon: Teia pegajosa. Assim ele se prende na cabeça de Monocromon pela teia.

Monocromon, porém, sai correndo e arrastando Wormon, que todo o momento batia no chão. Logo a teia de soltou e mais uma vez, ele levou uma poderosa chifrada, ficando no chão. Assim Monocromon o encarou e partiu para cima, para pisotea-lo. Mas quando Wormon ia ser pisoteado Ken se pôs na frente. Ele olhava para o digimon com os mesmos olhos que tinha quando criança. Com muita bondade. Uma Luz dourada começou emanar do mar que começou a ofuscar o Monocromon, então Wormon Disse:

O mar, o mar de suas características, banhe seu D3, rápido. Grita Wormon.

Enquanto ele se aproximava ouvia seus pensamentos com toda sua recordação de quanto transformou seu Digivaice em D3 negro.

Lá vai. Bondade Humana. Disse Ken arregalando os olhos.

A luz dourada foi se acumulando no D3 que ficou metálico e todo Dourado.

O que esta acontecendo…

Você fez isso de novo, mas parece que desta vez com seus próprios poderes… o mar desapareceu e como a Luz também se foi, Monocromon os atacou.

Wormon digivolve para Stingmon.

O poder de Monocromon esta maior que o normal, ele deve estar amando de Picodevimon. Disse Ken.

Mas rapidamente ele foi destruído, como se a diferença nunca houvesse existido. Quando Wormon voltou Ken ainda olhava o Novo digivaice. Ele era do formato do D3, Mas todo Metálico e Dourado. Fora isso, havia apenas a diferença dos poderes que davam ao digimon.

Quando a imagem de Yukio Oikawa apareceu e disse:

O mau esta de volta e mais forte, ainda falta conseguir o principal.

O principal? Mas parece que com este Digivaice posso igualar as forças de Wormon.

Traga aqueles que tem as características mais fortes para c�, e salve o meu, querido, Digi-mundo.

As palavras assustaram Ken que se via na entrada da Floresta das trevas.

Será que agora ainda há tempo? Perguntava o maior dos vultos.

* * *

**_Se o Assunto é Digimon, O Tempo é Futuro!_**


	6. Banhando os Digivaices

**Ola Galera! Espero que estejam curtindo a aventura. Eu queria me desculpar por alguns erros que andam aparecendo na fic, tipo... eu não sei bem por que estão aparecendo, alguns eu afirmo serem meus mesmo... mas outros na hora que passo aqui para o site os caracteres mudam sozinhos e só mudam depois que vai para o ar, quando está no _preview_ continua normal... Outra coisa que muda quando ponho no site é a forma de organização, o site retira meus travessoes, e alguns dois pontos e aspas que ponho para melhor organização. Então até que eu descubra o que se passa, me desculpem pelos erros.**

**

* * *

**

**6º Episódio -Banhando os digivaices**

Ken marcou uma reunião logo pela manhã, com todos os digi-escolhidos antigos, Kari convidou Kevin para ir também, mas por um acaso Kamona que não largava de Kevin apareceu logo atrás dele e junto com ela Détrio também foi.

Ué! Quem são eles? Queria saber Ken.

Ah! São nossos novos amigos. Dizia Davis.

Chega de palhaçada você não me contou o que esta acontecendo desde ontem à noite. Disse Yolli irritada.

Eu queria mostrar para vocês isso...

Ken mostra o novo digivaice e todos ficam espantados e ele conta a história. E assim:

Então quer dizer que ele dá poderes aos digimons? Quis saber Coddy.

Mas os antigos já faziam isso. Dizia Patamon.

Na verdade ele aumenta em muito mais, acho que iguala a força dos digi-maus. Responder Wormon.

Então se temos que banhar os digivaices para podermos ter mais poder vamos. Disse Tay animado com tomando a liderança para si, pois como embaixador se sentia no dever de fazer algo. Mas noo fundo estava doido por aventuras...

No Caminho Mimi Pergunta:

Ken tem muita gente aqui, somos em quinze pessoas, será que todos nós poderemos banhar os digivaices?

Acredito que não! O Mar da Bondade desapareceu assim que recebi os poderes. Então quem tiver a característica igual ficará de fora, eu acho.

Mas quantos eram os mares você não viu? Preocupava-se Matt.

Wormon disse:

Acho que não deu para ver, só vimos um.

Ao chegar eles entram na Floresta olhando para os lados, quando chegam enfrente ao portão com 11 quadrados, 8 em relevo mostrando os brasões, um com um buraco e outro dois em branco. Como a confusão até ali foi tanta, apenas Yzzi e Détrio analisavam o portão.

Permitirei que vocês entrem no Vale Mitológico, mas cuidado, ele pode conter perigos incalculáveis. Disse Oikawa que aparecia em espectro.

Passavam pelo portão e viram as trevas. Local cheio de pedras, fendas nos chão. O Céu parecendo que iria desbar sobre eles, mas diferente da vez de Ken, estava iluminado.

Que horror! Diz Sora ao ver o local em sua volta!

Cada Digivaice começou a brilhar. E apontavam da seguinte maneira.

Kari para um canto;

TK para uma área próxima ao de Kari;

Tay, Matt e Davis para a mesma direção;

O que será que só um mar para nós 3? Perguntava-se Gabumon assustado.

Então corra V-mon. Disse Davis seguindo a luz.

Sora, Mimi, Yolly, Kamona e Détrio apontavam para o mesmo lado também.

Tenho que disputar contra ele? Disse Mimi olhando desanimada.

Espera tem duas luzes vindo do meu digivaice, e a outra aponta para um lugar aparentemente ao lado. Disse Détrio confuso.

Ei! O meu também aponta com duas luzes, e para aquelas direções também. Disse Kamona.

Sei l�? O que significa, mas rápido Kamona. Disse Musicmon já deixando todos para trás.

Isso venha! Disse Felinomon a Détrio.

Ei os nossos também apontam para l�, disse Yzzy, Coddy e Gomamon que nesta hora já estavam emparelhados com elas.

E o seu? Perguntou Tk a Kevin.

Ele não está brilhando. Respondeu ele desanimado.

Não se preocupe, você ainda pode nos ajudar se não tiver o novo digivaice. Disse Kari consolando-o.

Venha conosco procura os nossos. Prosseguiu Kari

Também vou com vocêsé melhor assim. Disse Ken.

Todos estão desesperados para chegar ao destino, mas quando TK e Kari vêem seus mares e eles começam a brilhar surge evilsmons. Quatro para ser mais exato. Eles tentam digivolver, mas é impossível.

Vão! Eu os detenho, com o novo posso digivolver. Disse Ken.

Wormon digivolve para Stingmon.

Obrigado. Agradeciam eles, que corriam para os mares.

Saem correndo os três, mas 3 Evilmons vão atrás, pois Stingmon não pode sozinho contra tantos.

Kari eu cuida deles, estou na fase adulta acho que posso, Garra relâmpago. Atacava Tailmon, mas foi fortemente rebatida para o chão. Os evilmons forão para cima de-la, e iam passar por cima com tudo, mas Kevin a pega, antes de ela ser pisoteada.

Nos outros grupos, a coisa pegava fogo.

Eu é que vou banhar. Dizia Davis para Tay e Matt.

Sem essa! Dizia Agumon

Enquanto Corriam Evilmons apareceram para eles assim que chegaram enfrente a dois mares que eram divididos apenas por uma barragem de terra, que mais pareciam um caminho de pedras.

Droga! Não podemos digivolver. Disse V-mon tentando.

Eles são mais fortes que de costume. Disse Agumon sendo laçado longe.

Temos que chegar no mar, Mas não temos a menor chance contra eles.

Enquanto Isso, todos os outros corriam como loucos até chegarem em uma ribanceira onde viam quatro mares, que brilhavam como nunca. Eles separados por rochas, assim como em Davis e Tay, mas nesta divisão eram em quatro. As luzes brilhavam de acordo com as luzes emanadas pelo digivaice, logo viram que Détrio, Kamona Yolli e Coddy poderiam Banhar em dois deles, mas antes que pudessem se mexer apareceu vários Evilmons, um para cada e começaram a atac�-los.

AHHH! Yolli berrava!

De volta a Ken e o grupo.

Kevin Obrigada, por salv�-la! Disse Kari pegando Tailmon nos braços.

Não pode ser! Dizia TK

Vai digi-ovo.

Não deu? Mas porque? TK se perguntava se protegendo dos ataques.

Corram eu vou despist�-los. Disse Kevin e Iupi-pepemon Correndo em direção aos 3.

TK puxava Kari, que ainda estava gritando para que Kevin parasse.

Iupi-pepemon: Teletransportar, Assim ele foi para cima de um. Quando o outro veio atacar, novamente teletransportou fazendo com eles batessem neles mesmos. E foi para a cabeça do outro, assim os outros dois partiram para cima do mesmo.

Kari chega ao seu Mar e Banha seu D3 enquanto TK observa:

LUZ.

A luz do mar acumula-se no digivaice e o torna metálico e todo rosa, e depois uma bola de energia vai até tailmon, fazendo ela se recuperar.

Me sinto com mais energia do que de costume. Dizia Tailmon Observando TK banhando o seu D3.

Esperança.

Seu D3 Se torna Metálico e verde.

Patamon Digivolve para Angemon.

Iupi-pepemon se teletransporta para o chão, e perde as força, assim ele é atingido, então Kevin a pega e começa a correr, mas tropeça caindo no chão.

Será que vale um ultimo desejo? Pergunta Iupi-pepemon.

Desde que seja virar dados... Kevin se encolhe quando os evilmons, ia atac�-los! Mas Angemon aparece junto com Tailmon e os defendem, e Ken Mais Stingmon chegam e vencem o último.

Vamos ajudar nossos amigos. Disse Stingmon.

Mas qual deles? Quis saber Tailmon.

Vamos para onde foi Tay. Disse Kevin cuidando de Iupi-pepemon.

No gigantesco grupo...

OS digimons corriam de um lado para o outrto, tentando evitar os poderosos golps dos evilmons, eles não tinham como lutar, seus golpes eram ineficientes contra o poder que os adversários apresentavam.

Piomon: Fogo mágico. Mas nada faz.

Musicmon: Som manipulador.

Ué? Faio!

Como vamos descer até os mares com esses monstros atacando. Disse Sora assustada.

Não quero nem saber de vocês. Disse Kamona Pulando a barranceira.

Espera por Mim, disse Musicmon seguindo-a e deixando os demais na confusão.

Espera, você não pode fazer isso conosco. Disse Yzzy e Tentomon.

Se conseguirmos Digivolver poderemos Ajudar mais, então vamos. Disse Détrio pulando arrastando Felinomon com ele.

Parem. Gritava Jô.

Logo eles chegam.

Kamona este é um de seus mares, vamos banhe. Disse Musicmon.

Ta legal lá vai. Ué? Porque não acontece nada.

Acho que deve dizer o nome da característica mais forte em você.

Oras, sou muito confiante em mim, mas se não for a confiança, só pode ser a...

A?

Sinceridade.

O Digivaice comum de Kamon se torna um D3.

Détrio anda diz sua característica. Gritava Kamona para ele.

Calma. Não sei qual é? Disse Détrio com o digivaice dentro dágua.

Seu Idiota! Olhe quem esta com as luzes apontadas, claro que é sabedoria. Disse Kamona Correndo para a beira dele.

Então... Sabedoria.

Seu digivaice Se tornou D3.

Não podemos digivolver ainda, dizia Felinomon chateado.

Enquanto Isso todos no monte apanhavam e estava m para ser lançado desfiladeiro a baixo. Sora Já era erguida pelas penas por um Evilmon que a rodava.

AHHHHH!

Ainda tem uma luz cada. Disse Musicmon.

Mas seria egoísmo. Disse Détrio. E como suportaria a dor de ter sido ganancioso, até porque não sei qual é minha outra característica.

Kamona e Détrio ficam se olhando após ele dizer isso, e começam a rir.

Até parece! Diz Felinomon rindo também.

Tay! Só tem um jeito, topa? Disse Matt, pulando para onde dava.

Está certo, Matt. Disse Tay, continuando.

Davis Corre para os mares e banhe em um deles, Depois digivolva V-mon.

Mas Tay...

Rápido! Disse Agumon.

Davis corre com muita rapidez e não sabe que mar escolhe então pergunta:

Que mar V-mon, qual deles?

Não sei. Como não sabemos qual é qual pega o Azul que parece comigo.

Esta bem.

Ué será que tem de dizer algo? Peguntou Davis.

Acho que sim. Olhe o Digivaice do Matt, aponta para cá.

Amizade.

O D3 de Davis se torna metálico e azul.

V-mon digivolve para XV-mon.

XV-mon ataca os Evilmons, e Tay corre para o mar e :

Ué? O que acontece?

Tem que gritar a característica. Berrava Davis.

Coragem.

Seu digivaice tornou um D3, mas quando viu que não dava para digivolver, ele manteve sua mão ali dentro da água. Um Evilmon conseguiu escapar de Xv-mon que partiu para cima de Tay, que se mantinha imóvel dizendo:

Eu tenho Coragem, coragem, coragem.

Quando estava para ser atacado o mar brilhou o protegendo e transformando seu D3 na cor laranja, mas permaneceu comum, sem ser metálico

Com isso eles correm todos para o portão ainda lutando contra os Evilmons. Mas Apenas XV-mon pode contra eles.

Calma, devagar! Um de cada vez, eu não quero que fique embolado! Xv-mon vinha andando de costas enfrentabndo os três evilmons.

Claro que é o Amor, nunca vi ninguém tão amoroso quanto você. Disse Musicmon.

Mas e a minha? Quis saber Kamona.

Claro que é a confiança. Disse Détrio. Não existe ninguém mais confiante que você nesse mundo.

Arrogância é Confiança? Pergunta Felinomon.

Oras seu...

Os dois ficaram de frente para os mares que faltavam. Com medo não faziam nada, então Jô foi lançado juntamente com Sora, do desfiladeiro, então eles abaixaram rápido o D3 e...

Amor.

Confiança.

Kamona teve seu digivaice metálico da cor roxa, e Détrio da cor amarela.

Musicmon digivolve para Dancemon.

Felinomon digivolve para Leomon.

Leomon segura Sora e Dancemon pega Jô ainda no ar, Dancemon tem pequenas asas, mas voa tão rápido como se estivesse dançando.

Obrigada gente! Agradeceu Sora, ainda olhando Leomon.

Vai dancemon ataque os Evilmons. Disse Kamona.

VOCÊ Também Leomon.

Que? Vão vocês! Dizem Leomon e Dancemon correndo para o portão, deixando-os desconcertados.

Todos os grupos estão indo, em direção ao portão, mas o Grupo de Tay e Kamona continuam sendo perseguidos.

* * *

**_Se o Assunto é Digimon, O Tempo é Futuro!_**


	7. O Mar Secreto

**7º Episódio -O Mar Secreto**

Os digi-escolhidos chegam um por um ao portão. Os primeiros são Ken, Kari, Tk e Kevin que ao irem em direção de Tay param por verem eles Sendo afugentados.

Cuidado! Galera! Gritava Davis quase caindo de tanta pressa.

Vai Stingmon. Dizia Ken olhando surpreso por apenas Xv-mon estar digivolvido.

Nós vamos também. Disse Angemon abrindo caminho com o ataque.

Angemon: Mão do destino.

São muito fortes. Diz Xv-mon que é arremessado no Chão.

Tailmon e Stingmon Lutavam contra o mesmo, e usavam de velocidade, cada qual de um lado atacando ao mesmo tempo, em uma sincronia perfeita. Eles iam deixando Evilmon confuso e fraco.

Estou Ficando cansado. Diz Angemon, que se defendia dos golpes com o bastão. Os golpes que angemon recebia, eram poderosos, eram golpes corporais, Angemon não tinha tantas chances de desviar, devido à proximidade, então se limitava a defender-se. A cada golpe ele era arrastado para trás.

Nossa! Angemon está sendo surrado... Diz Kari.

Mas, Angemon é tão poderoso. Diz Ken.

Mas e o Tk? Pergunta Kevin olhando-o.

Como? Tk não entende.

Só é poderoso se o parceiro for. Diz Tay.

A batalha vai se desenrolando e os 4 digimons conseguem derrubar os Evilmons.

Parece que...

Sai da frente. Disse Jô atropelando a turma e Fazendo Matt cair no chão.

Calma, cadê os outros? Perguntou Kevin.

Estão vindo atrás perseguidos pelos Evilmons. Dizia Gomamon.

E quantos eles são? Como esta à batalha? Quis saber Agumon.

São oito Evilmons, mas apenas 2 digimons digivolveram. Disse jô se levantando.

Mas não teve muita chance, a reação de Tay foi arrasadora, quase derrubou Jô novamente:

Oito, e apenas 2 estão lutando. E eu sem poder digivolver.

Se acalme Tay. Disse Matt.

Mas você banhou O Digivaice não banhou Tay? Quis saber Tailmon se aprontando para esperar os Evilmons.

Sim, mas...

Nesse momento os Evilmons aparecem e mais à frente deles Leomon e Dancemon lutam desesperados. Leomon mandava Punho do rei das feras, o tempo todo enquanto eles vinham para o portão, Dancingmon por sua vez só acompanhava de cima.

Mas é Leomon. Disse Gabumon olhando espantado.

Não é o Felinomon, que digivolveu. Respondeu Mimi se escondendo nas pedras.

E quem é o outro? Quis saber Kari.

Não importa agora, vai angemon, e vocês também. Disse Tk. Apontando para a batalha. Todos se refugiaram nas pedras e a batalha iria começar.

Angemon Lutava contra 2;

Tailmon lutava contra 1;

Stingmon contra 2;

XV-mon Contra 1;

Dancemon contra 1;

Leomon contra 1;

Leomon combate com dificuldades, pelo grande quantidade de wenergia que gastou com os golpes que dera para atrsar o bando, assim ele quase não podia conta o evilmon, que o golpeava sem dó nem piedade. Mas Dancingmon que só havia acompanhado domina Seu adver'sario, ele não tinha chances contra tanto poder, e agilidades, que até deioxavam o adversário tonto.

Vamos Angemon! Gritava Tk.

Angemon que enfrentava dois, só sabia recuar dos golpes e defender-se com o bastão. Nem voar mais conseguia, estava exausto. A cada passo ele apenas podia bloquear o ataque que eram como toneladas caindo em cima dele.

Eu, não posso perder... Mas angemon é derrubado, e fica caído no chão. Assim seus Evilmons partem para cima do grupo.

: "Por que o Tk não aumenta meus poderes, por que ele não para de ter esta carga negativa desde que entramos aqui, será que ele...": Os pensementos De Angemon que estava caído são quebrados pelo gritoi e alvoroso do Grupo.

AHHAHHHHH!

Angemon: Mão do Destino. Mão Do Destino. Angemon levanta e gasta tudo em dois golpes seguidos para parar os Evilmons, mas eles apenas são arrastados. Assim Angemon volta para Patamon.

Dancemon derrota seu inimigo, e vai ataras dos Evilmons que atacavam o grupo.

O Show, tem continuar, e para isso, quebre a perna... Dancemon vem numa velocidade alucinante e perfura um dos Evilmons. Porém o outro desvia, fazendo ele dar de cara na parde. Logo que cai é atacado cruelmente...

Os demais estão indo bem, dificuldades para Stingmon que vem contra dois, e tem que desviar mais do que atacar.

Vou dar Um jeito Nisso! Tailmon por sua vez resolveu usar o anel sagrado e fez eles virarem pedra. Então os outros destruíram as estatuas.

Bom trabalho Tailmon. Disse Felinomon caminhando em direção ao portão.

Quando tentaram sair não conseguirão.

Oikawa me tirou daqui quando eu tinha terminado o que tinha vindo fazer.

BOM! Vamos ver o que conseguimos, talvez ainda falte algo. Disse Agumon olhando o D3 de Tay.

Então me deixem analisar. Disse Yzzi.

Assim eles sentaram em uma grande roda.

Temos aqui 6 novos D3. Aconteceu algo de diferente, ou todos foram como o De Ken?

O meu e de TK apenas banhamos e dissemos o nome da característica. Então Tailmon recebeu mais poderes.

Os nossos tivemos que banhar Duas vezes, na primeira ele virou D3, e na Segunda ficou desta forma. Dizia Kamona.

O meu foi como o do Tk e de Kari. Disse Davis.

BOM, o meu Olhem só. Disse Tay, mostrando o D3 Laranja. Acho que falhou, ele virou D3, e eu fiquei lá gritando a característica da coragem. Até que...

Até que ele provou ter coragem, ficando no local esperando um milagre, mesmo com Evilmon vindo atac�-lo. Disse Oikawa que reapareceu como Espectro mais uma vez.

VOCÊ de novo? Mas porque não podemos sair, e porque o D3 de Tay ficou desta forma? Perguntou Ken.

Ainda tem um mar aqui nas profundezas destas terras, onde om milagre pode acontecer.

Mas qual a características que este mar guarda? Perguntou Coddy.

Eu não sei. Apenas sei que para saírem daqui devem banhar o digivaice e transform�-lo, e não pode haver falhas como o D3 laranja de Tay. Adeus e boa Sorte.

O Silêncio tomou conta do Local, e perguntavam-se como achar o mar, e como concertar este Erro.

Será que não é melhor andarmos? Quem sabe Encontramos. Disse Tailmon.

Acredito que não. Disse Tay desanimado. Deixando todos tristes, mas para piorar Matt pos a galera com o astral no fim quando disse:

Andar? Encontrar? Como vamos resolver o problema de Tay? E onde está o Digi-escolhido que possui a característica deste mar?

Todos se chatearam, e Yolli começou a chorar no ombro de Ken, os Digimons estavam exaustos, mas:

Onde ele est�? Tem de ser um de nós, se entramos, tem um motivo, não é só por que queríamos viré por que podemos. Diz Ken.

Digi-escolhidos, fazem o que podem e o que querem. Diz Kevin.

Todos olham para Kevin.

Matt, Tay... Vocês chegaram até aqui porque acreditaram nos digimons, chegaram até aqui pela força da Amizade e da coragem, vocês tinham sonhos que se realizaram, será que por causa disso desistiram de tudo? Kevin dizia em um tom calmo

Tay levanta a cabeça e pergunta:

Como resolvo Isso?

Que tal o milagre do Mar? Se encontrarmos você banha seu D3 nele e então quem sabe ele não o concerta, se desesperar não vai adinatar em nada, deveria saber disso muito bem.

Você falou em sonhos, Você tem algum? Perguntou Musicmon.

Claro.

Qual é ele? Perguntou Kari.

Ainda não me casei, este é um. Poder ter Aventuras como a que vocês tiveram, esta é outra, mas está se realizando, mesmo eu não podendo banhar meu Digivaice. E várias outras vontades que se realizam no dia a dia.

Ao contrário de Oikawa você acredita em diversas coisas. Disse Armadinomon.

Mas o que você quer dizer com vontades? Quis saber Yolli.

Nosso mundo é muito estressante, quase nunca fazemos o que queremos, aqui no Digi-mundo, podemos realizar metade de nossos sonhos. Ou pelo menos entender porque alguns sonhos não podem se realizar.

Entender porque eles não podem se realizar? Perguntou Davis confuso.

Você não tinha algum sonho que jamais realizou? Quis saber Kevin.

Davis se lembra do seu amor Kari, que se perdeu com o tempo.

Tive, mas...

Sabe porque ele não se realizou? Interrogava Kevin.

Porque eu nunca falei com a Kari que gostava dela, mas...

Davis eu sabia que você gostava de mim, mas não sentia nada por você, então deixei você esquecer, você esqueceu, não é? Perguntou Kari olhando-o.

Não só Kari e Kevin o olhavam, mas todos.

Esqueci quando Comecei a realizar o sonho do macarrão. Foi quando Conheci minha esposa.

Viu Davis porque alguns sonhos não podem se realizar. Disse Kevin.

Ninguém entendeu, e só olhavam querendo uma explicação mais clara.

Alguns de nossos sonhos interferem na vida e sonhos de outras pessoas. Então Alguns deles não se realizam, mas vocês criam outros sonhos quando perdem um. Diz Iupi-pepemon.

Parece que Alguém aqui gosta mesmo desse assunto. Disse Yolli mais animada.

Sonhos, Disso eu entendo. Respondeu Kevin.

Mas você já deixou de realizar um sonho? Perguntou Matt.

J�, mas não ligo, em troca de alguns perdidos, ganho outros.

Assim que Kevin para de falar uma fenda se abre e todos caem no buraco. Quando recobram a consciência estão de frente para um mar subterrâneo. Ele brilha e então Tay vai a direção a ele.

Nenhum Divaice brilha, então lá vai. CORAGEM.

Nada aconteceu. Agumon replica.

Tende fazer um pedido para ele. Disse Détrio.

Esta bem. Oh mar Que estava escondido, permita-me tranformar meu D3 para que possamos Sair deste vale.

Nada aconteceu então Tay cai de joelhos e começa a chorar dizendo:

Se eu não tivesse sido ambiciosos nada disso teria acontecido, se eu tivesse deixado que Davis Banhasse o D3 nos dois mares, estaríamos salvos. Se eu pudesse... eu renuncio a este Digivaice.

Ele o jogo bem longe. Antes de cair no chão ele começa a brilhar e sai duas rajadas de energia que vão uma para o mar e outra para o D3 de Davis, a o D3 de Davis não muda com isto, mas sim, sai uma energia que desaparece no ar. Uma luz que sai do mar ilumina Kevin.

Kevin, acho que o mar está te escolhendo. Disse Yzzi.

Ele ainda Com Iupi-pepemon no colo banha o Digivaice, mas não sabe o que dizer.

Diga Algo, Kevin. Precionava Tk.

Não sei o que dizer.

A luz começou a se acumular no Digivaice e o transformou em D3,então pequenas borboletas desceram do buraco.

Veja é Oikawa novamente.

As borboletas pousaram no mar e o D3 de Kevin começou a se tornar metálico e ficou todo branco.

Parece que Faz parte de nós. Disse Kari.

Mas ainda não está tudo certo, meu D3 ainda está laranja. Dissse Tay desanimado.

Uma LUZ branca Circula a todos que tem o novo Digivaice e uma Luz rosa aos demais, e os levam para uma Sala onde Gennai e os espectros estavam.

Onde estamos? Perguntou Sora.

No Palácio Digivaice. Disse os Espectros.

* * *

**_Se o Assunto é Digimon, O Tempo é Futuro!_**


	8. A Nova Missão para os 7 DigiEscolhidos

**8° Episódio - A Nova Missão para os 7 Digiescolhidos.**

Após estarem de Olhos Arregalados Gennai inicia sua fala:

Quem bom que conseguirão. Estes digivaices que vocês possuem servem para abrir o portal para o Mundo das trevas.

Mundo das trevas? Espantou-se Ken.

Sim um mundo diferente daquele que vocês visitram no passado este é Maior, mais escuro. Ele está mais povoado de Digi-maus e servos.

Então foi de lá que Pico-Devimon veio. Afimava Coddy.

O que ele faz aqui? Quis saber o espectro Maior. Eles não possuem os "D3 transporter".

D3 Transporter? Então este é o nome deste D3? Détrio olhava Curioso.

Eles foram arrastados para cá junto com a Luz, mas podemos mand�-los de volta se preferir. Disse Gennai assustado.

Deixe-os é bom que eles saibam, caso estes falhem, alguém ainda pode tentar salvar o Digi-mundo e a Terra.

Salvar? Mas o que é Transporter? E o que é o palácio Digivaice? Queria Saber Kari.

:"Então foi ela quem os trouxe para cá. Não esperava outra pessoas para banhar o D3 na luz, lógicamente, não epsrava outros para esperança côo Tk, Bondade para Ken, e Kevin..., mas não sabia que já podia utilizar seus poderes, pensei que só Kevin sabia, na verdade nem sabia que ela tinha conhecimento deles":Pensava o Espectro menor.

Não irão responder? Tailmon não compreendia e continuou:

Quem são vocês?

Não importa. Vocês devem ir até ao Palácio do Digivaice com as 6 crianças das características passadas e Obter os Ditológivaices. Este é um outro palácio. Esse outro está no mundo das trevas, mas devo avisar que o que vocês enfrentaram no vale mitológico estavam enfraquecidos por terem passado pela barreira do vale.

Enfraquecidos? Angemon quase morreu contra uns enfraquecidos? Tk estava meio alterado.

Então os Ditológivaices darão mais energias igualando os poderes dos nossos digimon aos digi-maus? Perguntou Détrio.

Sim seria como se a diferença não existisse. Afirmou Gennai

Os espectros contam as histórias de como a copa ajudou o lapso do mau, como eles se fortaleceram com a ajuda das torres negras, como eles modificaram todo aquele mundo.

Espere, então nós temos que ir ao mundo das trevas com 6 crianças e vencer a todos para que não possam passar pela fenda?Perguntou Matt.

Não para as duas afirmações. Apenas irão os que têm o Transporter, vocês não conseguirão chegar inteiros ao Palácio. Nem sei se eles chegaram. Disse o espectro menor.

Lá vocês após conquistarem os Ditológivaice devem vencer quem manipula os digimons. Mas quem, esta por trás disso não sabemos. Apenas desconfiamos que seja um humano se não for será um digimon que nunca se viu e nem sua classificação, pois nem conseguimos fazer leituras da área.

Um humano? Todos se assustaram.

Mas vocês não têm nenhuma pista? Tentou entender Tailmon.

Claro que temos. Sabemos que se for um humano realmente todos são suspeitos, até vocês. Disse o Maior espectro.

Como até nós. Irritou-se Kamona.

:"Existem características que são impossíveis de se voltar para o mau, ou quase. Kevin pode se voltar contra vocês no futuro. Mas por enquanto não tem nada anormal. E Kari pode sentir uma grande pressão por causa de seus poderes e então cair nas trevas, mas nunca estar a serviço":. Pensava Gennai, mas sem dizer uma única palavra.

Não vai responder? Perguntou Musicmon.

Mas e Deemon e Dragomon? Eles moram neste lugar. Perguntou Kari.

Não se sabe como, mas estão recebendo ordens. Respondeu Gennai.

E Quem são as crianças? Quem nós devemos levar? Perguntou Davis.

Aquelas que tem Coragem, Amizade, Amor, Sinceridade, Sabedoria e Confiança. Respondeu o menor espectro.

Não entendi. Disse Détrio.

As 6 crianças devem ter uma dessas características, mas uma deve ser de cada tipo. Disse Gennai.

O espectro Maior Levantasse, mas ainda não se pode vê-lo, e diz:

Vão! Busquem as crianças, quando encontr�-las tragam-nas.

Como? Perguntou Kevin.

Utilizem os Transporters, bastam Dizer, "Transporter digital" e viram para o palácio.

Todos vão saindo, sendo que alguns tem que segurar nas mãos de alguns. Mas Gennai diz:

Kevin ainda precisa falar com você.

Então Kevin espera todos Saírem.

O que foi? Perguntou Kevin sem entender nada.

Seu digimon, ele precisa de mais energia que os outros para digivolver, mesmo com o digivaice. Dizia o espectro menor.

Mas, o que eu posso fazer? Perguntou olhando para Iupi-pepemon.

Você nada, mas nós temos um presente. Disse Gennai.

A mesma luz que sairá do digivaice de Davis aparece e fica parada flutuando na frente deles.

Esta energia que saiu do D3 de Davis Mottomia é a energia que sobrava do guardião. Bom você sabe tudo desta historia, eles é que nem desconfiam de quem é você, mas a energia será sua, quero dizer de Iupi-pepemon. Disse o Espectro menor.

Ela não é mais a energia do guardião, agora é a energia de sua característica, aquele mar subterrâneo a transformou por isso Davis não pode conte-la. Disse o espectro maior.

Minha característica? Mas qual é? Você nunca quis me contar Gennai. Queria saber Kevin sendo interrompido pela luz que se dirigia até Iupi-pepemon.

Acho que estou sentindo muita energia vindo desta luz. Disse Iupi-pepemon.

Neste momento a luz toma conta do corpo de Iupipepemon que recebe toda a energia, Kevin fica de boca aberta, e após Iupi-pepemon parar de brilhar sai sem ao menos dizer nada.

Será que eles conseguirão? Perguntava-se Gennai.

Achar as crianças não será fácil, ainda mais com o que vem pela frente. Dizia o maior espectro.

* * *

**_Se o Assunto é Digimon, O Tempo é Futuro!_**


	9. Amizade Confiança e Amor andam juntas on...

**9º Episodio -Amizade, Confiança e Amor andam juntas onde for**

Após se recuperarem do susto eles começam a procurar, juntaram-se nos mesmos grupos que foram no Vale Mitológico, para que ficasse mais fácil identificar.

Acho que não vamos encontrar ninguém, afinal neste grupo não há característica a ser procurada. Disse Kevin olhando para as crianças.

Não desanimem agora, acho que vai ser difícil, mas conseguiremos. Disse Ken.

Temos que ter esperança, Disso pelo menos eu entendo. Disse Tk cutucando Kevin.

Seu plagiador. Disse Iupi-pepemon.

É verdade, de todos nós, não temos a característica para compararmos, Disse tailmon.

Por falar nisso qual é a sua Kevin? Perguntou Kari curiosa.

Sabe que eu não sei, nem lembrei de perguntar, mas quando voltarmos l�, perguntamos. Respondeu ele.

Deve ser uma grande característica. Disse Ken.

E nada comum, afinal seu mar estava escondido e não precisamos encontrar ninguém como você. Dizia Kari parando. Vamos tomar um sorvete?

Acho uma boa idéia. Disse Patamon saindo da cabeça de TK.

Tay não é nada fácil achar alguém aqui. Dizia Matt.

Eu sei, mas Parques de diversões atraem todos os tipos de criança. Além do mais, a quanto tempo eu não venho em um, o trabalho suga-me. Respondia Tay.

Eu gosto daqui tem bastante gente. Disse Agumon.

Também acho o lugar muito divertido. Disse V-mon maravilhado com o que via.

Deixa-me ver, temos que encontrar uma criança com espírito de liderança é o que marca a coragem. Dizia Davis coçando a cabeça.

Também devemos encontrar uma criança reservada, no meu caso é assim. Dizia Matt.

Mas também pode ser como Davis que proteja os amigos. Disse Gabumon.

Acho que vou à casa dos espelhos. Disse Tay indo para ela.

Mas vai fazer o que? Perguntou Davis.

Aonde mais posso encontrar alguém que precisa ser protegido? Tay respondia andando.

Você entendeu Matt? Perguntou Davis.

Nem um pouco.

Do outro lado do parque o grupo de Kamona tem mais sorte, já que as crianças aglomeram, envolta dela e de Détrio que está fantasiado de Koromon.

Já acharam alguém? Aqui dentro está quente. Reclamava Détrio.

Cadê seu amor nestas horas? Perguntava Mimi.

Escorreu na minha ultima gota de suor. Respondia ele caindo no chão.

Venha comigo Jô. Disse Sora.

Aonde vocês vão? Queria saber Yzzi.

Em um brinquedo, lá acho que é mais fácil.

Sora tem a idéia de ir na casa dos espelhos e da de cara Com Tay e Agumon.

Tay, mas o que faz aqui? Perguntou Jô ao velo na entrada da Casa dos espelhos.

Achei que aqui teria mais sorte. Respondeu ele.

Nós também.

Olhe Jô. Disse Gomamon.

Três crianças corriam com seus digimons no colo de uma criança maior que estava bem nervosa dizendo:

Vou dar umas porradas em vocês seus vermizinhos.

Acho melhor Ajud�-los. Disse Sora.

Eles foram atrás deles, mas para a surpresa quando chegaram próximos apenas observaram o que acontecia. O mais velho dos três dizia:

Corre gente eu seguro ele.

Não vamos deixar você aqui, ta maluco olha o tamanho dele e do Gazymon que ele tem. Dizia à menina que parecia ser a mais nova deles.

Não se preocupem Chibi-mon me ajuda.

Vai nessa! Seu nanico. Dizia Gazymon pronto para atacar.

Chibi-mon digivolve para V-mon.

V-mon: Cabeçada de V-mon. O ataque não é tão eficaz quanto se esperava, mas deixa o garoto mais nervoso ainda.

Seu pestinha, você que estava quieto no seu canto tinha que se meter agora você vai ver só você todo tímido saiu do seu canto para enfrentar quem não pode.

Cale-se. Diz v-mon.

V-mon: Cabeçada de V-mon. Após este ataque ele voltou para Chibi-mon.

Não me fez nada, agora acho que vou... Gazymon avançava.

Piomon: Fogo mágico. O ataque acerta o chão, mas impede a passagem de Gazymon.

O que pensa que vai fazer com essas crianças? Disse Sora em cima do Garoto amedrontando-o.

O garoto Sai correndo e os três agradecem, e então eles começam a conversar.

Puxa não pensei que veria alguém que ainda pudesse usar o digivaice. Disse Tay.

Nem nós pensamos que conheceríamos os Famosos digi-escolhidos. Dizia o Garoto que até então apenas havia puxado menina.

Deixe-me apresentar, onde já se viu cadê meus modos. Eu sou Shin e este é meu digimon Nicmon ele evolui para Felinomon, mas também é por pouco tempo. Ela é Yoko, ela é uma pessoa muito adorável e tem um Belmon que digivolve para Musicmon assim como o digimon da Kamona aquela cantora fantástica.

Sim nós a conhecemos. Ela está aqui no parque. Disse Sora olhando a Garota.

Deixe-me continuar e este caladão aqui é o Takesh, ele é muito tímido, melhor dizendo mais frio do que tímido.

E pelo visto você tem bastante confiança. Disse Jô.

Ele tem, mas em certos momentos falta um pouco disso nele. Brincava Yoko.

Nós sempre andamos juntos. Somos inseparáveis. Assim como uma amizade tem que se amar ao amigo e confiar Shin.

Acho que é por isso que vocês me agüentam. Disse o Takesh.

Já está pronto? Então mande de uma vez. Ouviam-se as falas num local totalmente escuro.

Como vocês conseguem fazê-los digivolver? Quis saber Agumon.

Não sei, mas o professor Yzzy Disse em uma palestra que provavelmente se deve a força de nossas características, mas não entendi. Dizia Yoko.

De repente um portal negro se abre e sai um Tiranomon que começa a destruir o parque.

O que é aquilo? Perguntou Takesh assustado apontando para Tyranomon.

Essa não! Mais problemas. Disse Tay.

O que será que ele esta fazendo aqui? Perguntou Jô.

Nesse momento Tyranomon se voltou para eles e partiu em disparada em direção deles.

Acho que isso responde sua pergunta. Disse Piomon.

Sora, você acha que são esses? Perguntou Tay.

Tenho certeza. Respondeu ela.

Jô, proteja as crianças com Ikakumon, vamos tentar detê-lo.

Cuidado, lembre-se que esse é adulto. Provavelmente será algo de segundos. Dizia Gomamon.

Agumon digivolve para Greymon.

Piomon Digivolve para Birdramon.

Gomamon digivolve para Ikakumon.

A luta começa e as crianças ficam malucas com o que acontece, a luta até então é só de esquiva, pois Birdramon foge de quase todos os ataques e greymon não se aproxima.

Olhe Matté Tyranomon. Disse Gabumon.

Anda Davis ou teremos muitos problemas. Disse Matt saindo da lanchonete.

Esta Certo. Disse Davis pegando o D3 transporter.

V-mon Digivolve para XV-mon.

Pensei que o modo de digi-evolução mudaria, mas pelo visto ainda é o mesmo. A luz ainda sai do digivaice. Disse Gabumon correndo.

Galera olha. Disse Yzzy.

Vamos Kamona, não temos tempo a perder. Disse Détrio tirando a fantasia.

Isso! Vamos chamar a policia. Disse Kamona pegando o celular.

Todos a olham com caras de bobos.

Esqueci...

Chega de perder tempo. Disse Coddy.

Quando XV-mon chega à batalha é intensa, ele vê que todos estão não chão inclusive Ikakumon que esta acabando de cair.

Xv-mon: corte duplo.

Estamos aqui. Grita Matt.

Dancemon que chega logo após voando e carregando Leomon, também faz frente Tyranomon.

Até que enfim chegaram. Disse Tay.

Cuidado não se esqueçam que ainda pode haver diferença. Disse Détrio que chegava quase caindo.

A batalha segue rápido, apesar de serem 3 a situação não melhora muito, os outros que chegavam, não digivolviam seus digimons, eles não poderiam fazer muita coisa.

Xv-mon enfreta-o de frente, mas as chamas, são intensas, e Xv-mon é obrigado sempre a se retirar. Por sua vez, Dancemon o ataca por cima, mas parece nem ligar. Leomon tem a brilhante idéia de pegar sua calda, mas é lançado longe. E ainda tostado pelas chamas.

Então yzzy diz:

Usem seus ataques ao mesmo tempo.

Eles lançam os ataques:

Xv-mon: Corte Duplo.

Leomon: Punho do rei das feras.

Dancemon: rajada de vento. Com isto o digimon é destruído.

Mas que bagunça. Disse Matt.

Acho que perdemos nosso tempo hoje. Disse Musicmon.

Acho que não. Disse Sora.

OS pais das crianças chegam e eles começam a explicar o ocorrido.

* * *

**_Se o Assunto é Digimon, O Tempo é Futuro!_**


	10. Coragem Carlos

**10º Episodio - Coragem Carlos**

Enquanto ocorria toda a confusão no parque, Tk e seu grupo andavam pelo Digi-mundo. Mas algo chamou sua atenção.

Vamos seu medroso. Acha que pode acompanhar agente numa descida pelo desfiladeiro?

Era um grupo de crianças. Rodos estavam equipados com Skates, mas um deles parecia amedrontado. Logo eles saem, mas a cara do garoto não melhora.

Odeio quando crianças fazem esse tipo de coisa. Disse Kari.

Mas é como as crianças fazem amigos, indo a lugares que seus amigos vão. Disse Wormon.

Não é bem assim, meus filhos não são influenciados desta maneira. Disse Ken.

Seria, mais fácil, se os filhos de vocês pudessem ir, mas nenhum deles tem uma característica forte o suficiente. São como crianças normais.

Acho que é melhor segui-los? Disse Kevin.

Bom já que não encontramos ninguém vamos. Disse Tailmon.

Tk acorda. Ahn.. desculpa estava viajando.

Eles seguem os garotos até o desfiladeiro. Os garotos percebem, mas não se importam. Na verdade o desfiladeiro é uma garganta que da em várias rochas. Eles começam a descer, sobra apenas o amedrontado.

O que eu faço? Se descer, me esborracho por causa do medo, se não eles me zoam.

VOCÊ não precisa descer para provar a eles que não tem medo. Disse Kari se aproximando.

Quem é você? Não importa, tenho que desce, tenho que provar minha coragem. Insistia o menino. Porque deve provar sua coragem? Todos os 5 já estavam juntos.

Que engraçado! Vocês todos tem um digimon. Dizia o garoto.

E você não tem um? Perguntou Kevin estranhando.

Tenho, mas ele esta em casa. Guardando energia para minha competição, todo mundo anda fazendo isso. Já que sempre que ele digivolve se cansa.

Então você é uma das crianças que pode usar o digivaice. Perguntou Patamon.

Sou, o Tokomon digivolve para um Patamon igual a você.

Uma voz veio do fundo da garganta. Era um berro de felicidade. OS garotos ainda desciam, tinham acabado de chegar e gritavam de felicidade.

Maravilha. Muito legal. Mas cadê aquele banana.

Eles estão me esperando. Ai to com medo.

A coragem esta dentro do coração. Disse Ken. Olhando para o garoto.

Ken balançava a cabeça em sinal de confiança e olhando para a garganta saltou com wormon, o garoto se assustou, mas...

Wormon digivolve para Stingmon.

Após isso Ken voltou para cima nas costas de Stingmon.

Viu como às vezes ter coragem supera as dificuldades. Disse Kari.

Neste momento a terra treme e os garotos lá em baixo começam a gritar apareceu um digmon que esta destruindo tudo e atacava os garotos. Stingmon desceu juntamente com Angemon que digivolveràeles traziam os garotos de volta, mas Digmon lançou as brocas de ouro e eles deixaram, os garotos pendurados num galho enquanto iam lutar. Ken e Tk Começaram a descer.

Vamos Ajudar Tailmon. Disse Kari.

Pena que não posso, já fiz vários testes, mas nada, Gennai disse que ainda vai demorar, para que eu possa utilizar o digivaice como vocês. Dizia Iupi-pepemon desanimado.

Não tem problemas Disse tailmon.

Vai digi-ovo.

Ué? Por que não funcionou? Perguntava-se Kari.

Deixa para làvou assim mesmo. Disse Tailmon descendo as rochas.

Um novo tremor acaba por desequilibrar ainda mais as crianças que estavam penduradas. Não só eles, mas Kari, Kevin, Carlos e Iupi-pepemon que acabam caindo. Logo Kevin fica pendurado segurando Kari e Iupi-pepemon.

Socorro. Kari e Iupi-pepemon berravam.

Desculpa-me não posso fazer nada, sou um covarde. Dizia e culpava-se o garoto.

Tente fazer algo. Você pode. Disse Kari.

Não.

Enquanto Isso a Luta Está mau para Digmon, que esta quase no fim.

Kevin começa a subir devagar. Logo ele consegue se salvar, ajudando Kari e Iupi-pepemon

As crianças... Olha Kari lá em baixo.

Estão muito longe. Diz Carlos.

Iupi-pepemon. Espero que você consiga. Disse Kevin.

Iupi-pepemon pula na cabeça de um dos garotos que estão pendurados, este garoto está pendurado segurando os outros e então teletransporta-se. Os garotos são salvos e começam a agradecer, e por descuido um deles esbarra em Iupi-pepemon que está esgotado.

Essa não! Gritou Kevin quase pulando atrás dele, mas Kari o segurava.

Não, você vai se machucar. Disse Kari agarrando Kevin.

Então durante todo o desespero o Garoto amedrontado se enche de coragem e desce o desfiladeiro em alta velocidade e em linha reta, coisa que seus amigos não fizeram.

Que? Volta aqui. Disse Kevin.

Ele só pode ta maluco, ele não vai conseguir parar. Não da para descer em linha reta. Diz Um dos meninos.

Ele desceu rápido, e logo alcançou Iupi-pepemon que estava usando o pouco de energia que restava para lançar bolhas para se atrasar.

A batalha havia acabado de terminar quando Tailmon olha para cima e vê o garoto quase pegando Iupi-pepemon.

Mais um pouco.

O garoto ergueu os braços e segurou firme o digimon, e depois virou o Skate, mas não conseguia controlílo.

Peguei... AHHHHHHH! Angemon então segurou o garoto e o Skate, Tk que estava no ombro de Angemon Sorriu.

Quando subira todos aplaudiram.

Viu como a coragem esta em nossos corações. Disse Kevin pegando Iupi-pepemon e agradecendo o garoto.

Como é seu nome?

Carlos, obrigado a vocês por me encorajarem.

Kari então começa a contar a história do vale para o garoto.

* * *

**_Se o Assunto é Digimon, o Tempo é Futuro!_**


	11. Os poderes do D3 Transportres

**11° Episódio - Os poderes do D3 transporter**

Dois dias depois de conseguirem encontrar quatro crianças, nada esta fácil, apenas os que iriam estavam procurando, todos estavam ocupados, então se dividiram para facilitar a busca.

Nada melhor do que uma praia em um dia ensolarado. Disse Kamona.

Não deveríamos procurar as crianças? Perguntou Musicmon meio chateado.

Isso é fácil olhe quantas crianças, vamos esperar que alguma delas se mostre sabia ou sincera. Disse Kamona se esticando na cadeira.

Eu espero que ninguém reconheça agente, se não serão muitos autógrafos para dar.

Acho que você teve uma boa Idéia, Wormon. Afirmava Ken enquanto conversava com várias crianças que visitavam o quartel da policia.

TK, Détrio e Davis estavam trabalhando. Kari estava andando pela sua escola, pensava que assim seria mais fácil e Kevin:

Já estou me cansando. Este garoto parece ser tão sincero, mas não fez nada para me convencer ainda. Dizia Iupi-pepemon meio irritado.

De um tempo para ele, não podemos deixar ele desconfiar. Dizia Kevin. Olhe aquela é a escola onde Kari trabalha.

Esquece a Kari, o garoto parou e esta conversando com alguém acho que parece ser o pai dele. Disse Iupi-pepemon.

O Senhor caminha em direção a Kevin, ele não esta com um digimon junto, e diz em tom alto e ameaçador:

O que você quer com meu filho?

Nada. Disse Kevin tentando se afastar. Enquanto isso Iupi-pepemon já estava do outro lado da rua assistindo.

Nada? Vou lhe ensinar a não ficar perseguindo meu filho.

Mas não deu tempo para Kevin ao menos dizer mais uma palavra o senhor da um soco em seu rosto, Kevin chega para trás sentindo o soco. Mas o pai ainda parte para cima dele.

Como já esta na hora da saída as crianças começam a aglomerar. Quando Kari também sai com Tailmon e vê a briga.

Pare senhor eu não estava fazendo nada. Tentava explicar Kevin ainda sem ter dado um único soco. E chegando para traz.

Cale-se vou acabar com você. Disse o pai. Logo ele da um chute no ar, e depois acerta Kevin no braço. O pai parece saber artes marciais por isso Kevin começa a ser acertado. Um soco que Kevin não consegue desviar acerta seu estômago, e o faz ir ao chão.

Parem com isso! Gritava Kari inutilmente, as crianças agitavam a briga.

Mas o Transporter de Kevin emana uma luz de sua antena que vai até a sua cabeça. Após isso Kevin começa a desviar e até mesmo a lutar como um grande mestre nas artes marciais. A cada movimento de Kevin as grianças vibram, Kari quase tem um troço assim como Tailmon. Kevin fica assustado sem entender como esta fazendo aquilo.

O pai vem para um chute, Kevin segura a perna do pai, e o gira, jogando as pernas para cima, assim ele cai de costas, mas levanta e começa a dar socos contínuos, Kevin simplesmente estende seu braço esquerdo defendendo. Seu braço esquerdo vai para cima na defesa, e faz o pai enfurecido não tyer como atacar, assim eles soca o ombro do pai, que vai para traz, e depois Kevin passa uma rasteira nele e cai.

Quando finalmente o pai cai no chão. Kevin para e da as costas para ele e vai se afastando. Tailmon e Kari correm para alcanç�-lo.

O que aconteceu? Quis saber Tailmon.

Iupi-pepemon conta à história enquanto Kari cuida dos machucados de Kevin.

No que você trabalha? Perguntava Kari.

Ahn... Trabalho na área de Tecnologia. Mas ultimamente ando mais como empresário.

O que está fazendo aqui no Japão? Perguntou Tailmon.

Férias, ele estava um pouco cansado então aproveitou A copa para vir participar e descansar. Respondeu Iupi-pepemon.

Eu não sabia que você lutava. Dizia Kari.

Nem eu. Acho que foi o digivaice. Ele emitiu uma luz por esta antena de infravermelho, atingiu minha cabeça, então parecia saber o que fazer, como e quando. Explicava Kevin ainda sendo cuidado por Kari.

: "Odeio mentir! Mas como dizer a ela que de repente me bveio a cabeça que em alguma parte do passado eu sabia lutar, e os ensinamentos se perderão não sei onde. Mas foi o digivaice quem fez eles voltarem, eu acho...": Pensava Kevin.

Nesse Momento os digi-terminais dos dois recebem um e-mail dizendo que devem ir ao palácio digivaice.

Vamos? Perguntou Kari.

Claro.

Transporter digital.

Chegando lá ainda esperaram Ken:

Desculpe a demora estava trabalhando, mas porque esta de biquine Kamona?

Eu estava na praia.

Não importa! Deixe-me dizer a vocês. Acabamos de analisar os dados de cada um e seus transportes. Dizia Gennai.

Vocês vão adquirir poderes que não imaginavam ter por causa desses digivaices. Disse o espectro maior.

Poderes? Perguntava Détrio.

Então por isso eu lutei involuntariamente? Perguntou Kevin.

Sim. Disse o menor espectro. Na verdade conseguirão um poder cada. E posso até dizer quais são após já temos concluído as analises. Não falamos nada porque não sabíamos ao certo se todos iriam ter os poderes, uma vez que os transportes são muito vulneráveis aos sentimentos humanos.

Vulneráveis? Perguntou Felimon?

Sim, se você não provar merecer o poder, melhor se você estiver querendo usar os poderes de forma errada ele pode não se ativar. Disse Gennai.

Bom, e quais são eles? Perguntou Kamona.

Os espectros e Gennai começam a explicar cada um.

Davis você por ter Coragem e Amizade obteve:

Velocidade, você também será mais rápido que o costume. Isso não significa que correrá na velocidade do Som, mas pode se aproximar disso.

Puxa! Disse Davis Surpreso.

Legal, agora sabemos quem será o primeiro a sair correndo caso a situação piore. Brincou Kari.

Puxa é assim que você é minha Amiga? Chateou-se Davis.

Kamona com Confiança e Sinceridade obter�:

Voz! Conseguirá emitir ondas mais agudas, isso tudo graças aos shows.

Bem que reparei que minha voz estava melhorando cada vez mais. Gabava-se Kamona.

Mas Seus poderes só se ativaram quando os infravermelhos dos digivaices forem ativados, então eles irão até seu cérebro e com isso vocês saberá como utiliz�-los. Disse Gennai.

Détrio Sabedoria e Amor, estas características misturadas podem dar problemas, mas os poderes que obterá são:

Medicina! Saberá reconhecer e misturar ervas para tratar de possíveis ferimentos, mas também saberá fazer coisas muito perigosas com elas, as vezes você não saberá se esta certo o que esta fazendo ou não, cuidado.

Ken Com a Bondade Humana:

Terá resistência, assim será resistentes contra calor, frio, e muitas coisas.

Pelo menos um de nós esta meio salvo. Disse Patamon Brincando.

Quer lagar minha pata Felinomon? Disse Tailmon sem nem as menos olh�-lo.

TK com a Esperança poder�:

Levitar! Conseguirá voar, não rápido e nem muito distante.

Legal, sempre quis voar sem ter que pegar carona. Dizia Tk.

Infelizmente, não tenho como dizer seus poderes Kari, não tivemos como defini-los. Dizia o Espectro menor.

: "Mas já sabemos você é a Digi-escolhida da Luz, a que tem o poder, mas melhor não contarmos, se souber agora quando entrar nas trevas pode piorar a situação.": Pensava o Espectro Maior.

E eu?

Sua habilidade é da mente, Você pode sentir as coisas, bem pode sentir quando pessoas se aproximam, quando um digi-mau esta perto, mas não sabemos até quanto este poder pode ajudar, talvez você possa entender as pessoas sem ao menos ter de ouvi-las, mas vai ter de esperar parar ver, o motivo de você ter podido lutar é que alguém que estava ali perto sabia artes marciais e você leu a mente dele aprendendo por aquele instante os movimentos. Dizia Gennai piscando para ele.

: "Ele precisava contar... que droga.": Pensava Kevin.

Mas espera. Ditologivaices, não são Digivaices novos? Ergunta Détrio.

É!

Então, vamos perde os pdoeres. Diz Ele.

Não! Os poderes conquistados, jamais os abandonaram.

Duas sirenes diferentes começam a tocar.

O que é isso? Perguntava Iupi-pepemon.

Gennai que corria para os monitores respondia:

Uma indica que um digimon passou pela barreira, apareceu outro portal negro. A outra que uma criança esta mostrando sua característica.

Onde ela esta e qual a característica? Perguntava Davis indo para o portal.

Sabedoria, eles estão no digi-mundo em uma baía no Continente Sarba. Respondia Gennai.

Praia? Só errei no mundo! Riu Kamona.

Andem digi-escolhidos.

Eles partem para lá. Estão de frente para Geyzamon gigantesco, quase do tamanho de um Uamon. Geyzamon engole a criança juntamente com seu digimon.

Olhe musicmon, faça algo. Dizia Kamona Sufocando-o.

Musicmon: Som Irritante. Este ataque afeta o celebro deixando o inimigo paralisado e gemendo enquanto a musica tocar.

Todos sentem o efeito menos Kamona e Musicmon. Enquanto isso geyzamon esta de boca aberta então Kamona agarra Musicmon e vai atrás da criança dentro do digimon.

* * *

**_Se o Assunto é Digimon, o Tempo é Futuro!_**


	12. Sabedoria contra Sinceridade

**12° Episódio - Sabedoria contra Sinceridade**

Após conseguirem se refazer do ataque de musicmon, Geyzamon mergulha e vai para o fundo.

E agora? Perguntou V-mon.

Precisamos de um digimon aquático. Disse Détrio.

Então chamemos Jô e Coddy. Disse Ken já enviando um e-mail.

Acho que não irá adiantar chamar Coddy. Disse Tk.

Eu chamo o Coddy. Disse Davis.

O que? UM Geyzamon Gigante engoliu Kamona e uma das crianças? Estou na cidade de Andromon, mas tentarei chegar ai rápido. Disse Jô, chamando Gomamon.

Então como eu dizia, meu cliente, não pode ser acusado de... Coddy é interrompido por um bipbip.

Desculpe, posso lê-lo? Perguntava Coddy.

O Juiz concordou. Após ler o acontecido Coddy pede para interromper o julgamento pois precisa sair com urgência.

Acho que não posso adiar este julgamento. Disse o Juiz.

É muito importante. Insistia Coddy enquanto arrumava suas coisas e pegava armadinomon.

Protesto ele esta tentando fugir do julgamento. O promotor insistia.

Mas sem notar Coddy já estava de frente para o computador indo para o digi-mundo.

Acho que alguém deve seguir ele por céu. Disse Tailmon.

Deixa Comigo. Disse V-mon.

V-mon digivolve para XV-mon.

Vamos Davis. Xv-mon disse já saindo.

Esperaram mais dez minutos até Coddy chegou.

Rápido para aonde eles foram?

Mergulharam. Disse TK.

Então vamos armadinomon.

Vai digi-ovo, Ué folho?

Eu sabia, os digi-ovos não respondem mais aos nossos comandos. Disse Tk.

Após todos se entre olharem passaram a esperar Jô.

Tem alguém ai? Perguntava Muscimon.

Aqui, estamos aqui. Gritava a criança e seu Salamon.

Nossa que lugar mais estranho para se dar um passeio. Disse Kamona.

A senhora veio nos salvar? Perguntou a garota.

Senhora? Quem você pensa que esta chamando de Senhora, eu não sou nenhuma velha... Berrava Kamona, quando foi interrompida por um estranho líquido que começava a se espalhar do chão.

Viu o que a senhora fez? Disse Salamon pulando para o colo da garota.

Espera, meu nome é Kamona, a cantora Kamona. Qual o seu nome? E antes, de mais nada, me chame pelo nome. Disse ela furiosa e esquecendo do líquido.

Meu nome é Saori. Kamona? Agora sei porque você parece ser arrogante.

O que você quer dizer com isso? Disse Musicmon perdendo a calma.

Olha, esquece. Será que você pode nos tirar daqui logo? Disse Salamon

Por que? Perguntou Kamona curiosa.

Estamos dentro de um digimon e apesar de falarem que são feitos de dados tem sistema digestivo, este líquido só pode ser suco gástrico, vai nos deteriorar caso toque-nos, mesmo sendo material digital não vai dar certo... Explicava a Saori.

Musicmon pula para o colo de Kamona que logo diz:

Eu tiraria você daqui, se soubesse como. Este idiota mergulhou e esta nos levando para o fundo e ...

Um forte zunido começa e ninguém esta agüentando.

O que é isso musicmon? Perguntava Kamona.

Sei l�!

E a pressão, ela vai nos destruir antes do suco gástrico. Disse Saori.

O que eu posso fazer senhorita sabe tudo? Disse Kamona quase encostada no suco gástrico.

Tem que nivelar o ar aqui de dentro, se ele dormir o suco gástrico terá que desaparecer e entrará mais ar. Disse Saori toda encolhida.

Dormir, Então... Preparava-se Kamona.

Voz.

Kamona consegue ativar o digivaice que emite a luz em sua cabeça, então ela começa a cantar uma música de ninar para Geyzamon que vai adormecendo. E para no fundo do mar.

Eu consegui, ativei a habilidade. Ela pulava de alegria enquanto abraçava a garota que não entendia nada.

Certo, agora me diga, como saímos daqui? Perguntou Musicmon dirigindo-se a Saori.

Quem esta sendo salvo aqui, eu ou vocês? Respondeu Saori com um tom irônico.

Kamona se irritou, mas resolveu seguir Saori, já que não sabia sair.

O Que você prefere? Vomito ou Fezes? Perguntou Saori.

O que você quer dizer com isso? Perguntou Kamona.

Para sairmos daqui temos que passar pelo reto, ou pela boca. Explicava Saori.

Eu não vou virar fezes de Digimon nenhum. Replicou Musicmon.

Então comece a Bafar, assim ele terá uma indigestão com tanto ar dentro dele, com sorte ele vomitar�, basta ficarmos perto da garganta. Explicou Mais uma vez Saori.

E se dermos azar? Perguntou Salamon.

Vamos feder por um bom tempo.

Kamona mesmo com raiva começou.

Onde eles estão? Desculpa era muito longe do local onde eu estava. Chegou Jô, no Ikakumon.

Está lá embaixo. Traga o Geyzamon para cima que nós o enfrentamos. Disse Davis Ainda sobre-voando o mar.

Um e-mail chega para todos os 7 novos digi-escolhidos dizendo que a outra criança estava sendo atacada no Japão.

E agora? O que vamos fazer, este Gayzamon é gigantesco, teremos muito trabalho com ele. Disse Wormon.

Esqueça o tamanho. Kevin, Kari e Coddy venham comigo. Disse TK já correndo para um portal.

Quando chegaram no Japão virão a uma menina com um Wormon lutando contra um Meramon.

Rápido Anquilomon. Ajude-os. Disse Coddy.

Todos se refugiam mais para trás enquanto a luta tem início.

Não deixe ele fugir, fiquem envolta dele. Falava Angemon usando o bastão.

Tailmon: Garras relâmpago.

Anquilomon: Soco de um megatom.

Iupi-pepemon. Bolhas.

No fundo do mar...

Não Aguento mais bafar. Dizia Salamon.

Quando começou a tremer tudo, o monstro estava para arrotar e todos foram mandados para fora, e tentavam voltar à superfície, quando Gayzamon acorda e os persegue, mas Ikkakumon salva-os e os deixa na praia.

Agora é com vocês, não podemos fazer nada. Disse Ikakumon voltando a ser Gomamon.

No Japão.

Os digimon estão indo bem, mas Anquilomon, apanha muito rápido e cai. E Iupi-pepemon volta para perto de todos.

Droga, havia me esquecido que Coddy não possui o novo, e que Iupi-pepemon é criança. Culpava-se Tk.

Não se culpe, foi algo que tivemos que fazer. Disse Coddy.

Vou Distrair ele. Diz Angemon.

No digi-mundo as coisas se complicam, Leomon quase não acerta Geyzamon já que ele sempre mergulha e Dancemon, Stingmon e Xv-mon apanham quando ele sobe.

Fiquem parados onde estão. Stingmon dizia se afastando para o alto.

Tailmon consegue fazer Meramon cair e então:

Angemon: Mão do destino.

Muito bem! Vocês são demais. Obrigado por nos salvar, meu nome e Mioshi. Dizia a menina.

Prazer Mioche, sou Kari Kamia, e temos que falar com seus pais.

A garota não entende nada.

Quando Geyzamon pula e acerta Dancemon e Xv-mon que voltam para a fase de Treinamento, Stingmon desce e:

Stingmon: Ferroado Final. Lançando Gayzamon para a areia.

Leomon: Punho do rei das feras. Que acaba de vez com Geyzamon.

Esta vendo senhora. Eles são mais espertos que você.

Foi pura... Quem você esta chamando de senhora? Irritava-se Kamona.

* * *

**_Se o Assunto é Digimon, o Tempo é Futuro!_**


	13. O Primeiro Ditologivaice

**13° Episódio - O Primeiro Ditológivaice**

Após conversarem com todos os pais, Ken e seus amigos se preparam para partir e despedem-se de suas famílias se encontrando todos no novo Estádio da Copa.

Estão todos prontos? Perguntava Ken.

Ainda não, falta o Kevin. Disse Davis olhando o relógio.

Mas que cara mais enrolado. Disse Détrio sentando-se.

Pena que não podemos ir com vocês, quero dizer, neste caso acho melhor ficarmos, todos juntos aqui, talvez possamos fazer, algo. Dizia Mimi.

E por falar em fazer algo, Izzy tem um presente para vocês, disse Tentomon.

Ah! Já ia me esquecendo. Aqui é o analisador digimon. Dizia Izzy.

Ué? Já não possuíamos um? Perguntou Patamon.

Já Mas Este vocês vão levar. Ë bem mais fácil de carregar. É uma agendinha. Se repararem. Diz Tentomon.

Então isso será bem útil. Disse Kari.

Na verdade será bem mais útil. Replicou Izzy.

Como assim? Kari continuava sem entender.

Coloquei diversas informações, além de falar sobre o digimon, que já é uma grande ajuda, informa se algo o controla, além de poder se conectar aos rádios transmissores mais próximos. Explicou Izzy.

Então quer dizer que desta maneira poderemos pedir ajuda caso seja necessário, além de saber se o digimon é controlado ou não. Afirmava Tk.

Mas controlado como assim? Perguntou Kamona.

Isso eu mesmo respondo. Saori começava a explicar:

Na primeira vez que os digi-escolhidos lutaram os digimons eram controlados pelas Engrenagens Negras, Além de servirem fielmente aos mestres das Trevas, Após quando enfrentaram Malon Myotismon. Eles eram controlados por Anéis Negros e Esperais Negras, juntamente com a ajuda da Torre negra. Dizia Saori.

Puxa, como você sabe tanto?Perguntou Tk.

Dois dias para estudar foi mais do que o suficiente.

Não esqueçam que há outras formas de se controlar um digimon. Disse Izzy.

Outras formas? Perguntava Tk.

Claro. Além desses instrumentos, e a servidão de digi-maus e digimons gananciosos a digimons das trevas, eles podem controlar os bons com o seu poder. Lembram do  
"Toque do Demônio"? Dizia Jô.

É verdade, com certeza veremos Devimon. Disse Tk.

Não esquenta! Vocês conseguiram, mas me diga uma coisa, porque tantas bolsas? Perguntou Sora.

É verdade, Ken e Tk vocês estão com duas bolsas, todos estão levando apenas uma. Disse Yolli.

Kevin também esta levando duas veja. Disse Ken tentando disfarçar.

Desculpa! Eu demorei um pouco, estava pensando o que seria útil. Disse Kevin se aproximando, e dando uma desculpa para os três.

Então vamos lá.

Transporter Digital.

Bom, vejo que conseguiram as seis crianças. Disse Gennai.

E estamos prontos para ir para o Mundo das trevas. Disse Davis.

Isso mesmo, eu acho. Tentou animar-se Carlos.

Um de vocês ainda precisa fazer uma coisa. Disse o espectro maior.

Teletransporte. Disse o menor.

Eles foram parar em uma área aberta onde Kentarumon estava esperando com um altar onde estava um Pepemon e um digivaice dos antigos.

Olhemé o Pepemon. Disse Kari.

Aqui esta a prova Kevin Maerd. Vença Kentarumon para poderem ir até a ponte do abismo.

Ponte do abismo? Todos perguntaram.

Vocês apareceram l�, dela chegaram no Palácio digivaice. Só assim poderão entrar no mundo das Trevas.

Bem, tudo bem. Acho que de todos fui o único que não provei ter valor para ir, já que todos lutaram para proteger as crianças. Dizia Kevin se aproximando do centro. Vai Iupi-pepemon.

Só não entendi o que aquele Pepemon faz aqui. Disse Ken.

Ele é o parceiro de Yukio Oikawa. Disse Gennai.

Comecem.

Kentarumon: Explosão solar.

Iupi-pepemon: Teletransportar. Ele vai para a garupa dele.

Acha que vai ser tão fácil? Perguntou Kentarumon jogando o pequeno digimon no chão.

Iupi-pepemon: Teletransporte. Desta vez ele foi para longe, mas Kentarumon pode se mexer na velocidade do som e logo o alcançou.

Puxa que velocidade. Será impossível se ele também não for para a fase adulta. Dizia Détrio.

Kentarumon: Este é o fim. Explosão Solar.

Iupi-pepemon: teletransporte.

Droga, assim jamais vou vencer. Dizia Iupi-pepemon olhando para Kevin.

Iupi-pepemon... Gritou Kevin.

Iupi-pemon Digivolve para Tigermon.

Tigermon? Isso é demais. Este digimon é quase uma lenda, não se têm muitos hoje em dia, acreditava-se que estava instinto. Disse Tailmon maravilhada.

Sou mais bonito que ele. Disse Felinomon.

Tigermon? Vejamos no Analisador digimon.

Tigermon: um digimon em Fase de Treinamento. Este digimon se parece com um tigre, mas pode andar sobre as duas patas. Digimon julgado instinto tem grande força iguala-se a um digimon adulto, seu ataque é o Disparo Estelar.

Tigermon: Disparo Estelar. "O ataque disparado de sua boca, não é jogado é como se não houvesse mais lugar na boca para a estrela que é lançadaé como um disparo." O ataque acerta nas costas de Kentarumon, que cai ajoelhando-se.

Continue assim, use a rajada de espinhos. Gritava Kevin.

Ta!

Tigermon: Raja de Espinhos. A rajada começa, que sai de sua juba, a acertar na outra pata. Então Tigermon começa a se aproximar.

Você não pode me vencer com este poder. Então ao dizer isso, Kentarumon agarra Tigermon e começa a enforc�-lo.

Use o teletransporte. Gritava Kevin.

Não precisa esquentar te ponho no chão. Kentarumon arremessa-o contra o solo.

Tigermon continua caído.

Jamais você irá para o mundo das trevas desta forma, se não pode vencer um digimon normal como eu, como espera vencer aqueles que são os mais fortes? Dizia Kentarumon aproximando-se.

Pior que ele tem razão, se pelo menos me viesse uma idéia de como vencer. Kevin estava pensando com calma.

Mente (então o infravermelho do Digivaice foi para a cabeça de Kevin)

Encontre os seus sonhos. Dizia a voz de Oikawa.

Procure sua coragem, sinta a Luz da Esperança e da Bondade Humana. Permanecia a voz.

Está maluco, como vou fazer algo? Perguntava Kevin.

Com quem ele esta falando? Perguntou Kamona.

Eu acredito na força que move o digi-mundo, acredite na força do Vale mitológico, foi assim que realizei meu sonho.

Acreditar?

Una-se ao seu sonho, Una-se ao seu Sonho. Acredite na Mitologia do Vale. Repetia Oikawa.

Unir-se ao sonho e acreditar na Mitologia? Perguntava-se Kevin

Una-se a mim para salvar o mundo.

Unir-se a você? Neste momento Kevin percebe Pepemon no altar parado apenas esperando.

Kentarumon: Explosão Solar.

Unir-se a Oikawa.

União Mitológica. Tigermon une-se a Pepemon.

( Nesta aparece a Imagem de Oikawa e Ken divididos na tela segurando seus digivaices, então eles desaparecem dando lugar a uma carreira de DNA, onde seus digimons passam até que conseguem encostar um no outro, o mesmo acontece com os digivaices, então os digivaices brilham assim como os digimons e eles se unem, mas ficam com a forma do que esta na fase de Treinamento, no caso o Tigermon. O D3 Transporter Se transforma em Ditológivaice e o antigo desaparece. O novo Permance do mesmo jeito, mas ganha um buraco atrás e no local do botão redondo aparece um esfera onde fica a marca do brasão desenhada dentro.) o Ditológivaice fica planando até que a batalha se acabe então vai para a mão de seu dono, aquele que tiver digimon na fase de treinamento, no caso a galera velha.

O que União Mitológica? Davis quase tem um troço.

A nova digi-evolução lança Kentarumon longe e Tigermon ataca.

Minha vez! Diz Tigermon.

Tigermon: Disparo Estelar. O ataque acaba com Kentarumon que não agüenta nem se mexer.

O Ditológivaice para na mão de Kevin e Gennai aproxima-se:

Parabéns este é o Ditológivaice. Espero que tome conta dele.

* * *

**_Se o Assunto é Digimon, o Tempo é Futuro!_**


	14. Na Ponte do Abismo

**14° Episódio -Na ponte do Abismo**

Após descansarem e comemorarem Gennai da uma rápida aula sobre o Ditológivaice.

Percebe que este desenho na esfera é uma marca de brasão. Este Raio representa seu Brasão Kevin.

E qual... Kevin interrompia.

Não me interrompa. Disse Gennai prosseguindo:

Cada ditológivaice terá o desenho do brasão que corresponde ao seu dono. Quem possuir duas características terá dois desenhos. E este pequeno orifício e para a entrada Brasões, infelizmente, os brasões não existem mais, já que foram usados para proteger o Digi-mundo.

Mas o meu... Interrompia novamente Kevin.

Já disse para esperar. O único brasão que ainda resta é o de Ken.

Sim, ele está aqui. Ken mostra o brasão.

Isso, Talvez vocês nem cheguem a precisar dele. Mas pelo menos terão um. Prosseguia Gennai. Não sei como funcionará o brasão neste caso, nem se ele funcionará.

Eu desisto. Disse Kevin pegando de volta o Ditológivaice.

Já que não quer mais perguntar, abram o portal, vou com vocês, uma vez que não posso ser teletransportado para lá. Disse Gennai.

Bom vamos l�, devemos dizer portal do mundo das Trevas Abra. Explicava Détrio.

Por que isso? Perguntou Ken.

Foi um dos espectros quem disse, e por falar nisso eles nos encontrarão l�, certo Gennai? Afirmava e interrogava Détrio.

E o que estamos esperando? Perguntou Davis.

Todos Gritaram juntos. PORTAL DO MUNDO DAS TREVAS ABRA PARA NÓS.

O portal negro se abriu e várias mãos agarraram-nos e os puxaram.

Ao recobrarem os sentidos viram que se encontravam em um caminho largo, mas as bordas davam em lavas, e o céu era totalmente cinza. A montanha onde o Palácio s encontrava era alta e vermelha. Na verdade todo ambiente estava avermelhado devido a lava.

Gennai então conduzia sua fala:

Olhem aquele Palácioé nosso destino.

Parece perto. Disse Tk.

Olhe melhor, a montanha é alta.Retrucava Détrio.

Vamos logo. Disse Davis já tomando a liderança do gigantesco grupo.

Uma voz Potente parou a todos:

Onde pensam que vão.

Era um Herdramon, que nem queria saber de conversa, apenas os atacou.

Até o palácio iremos enfrentar vários inimigos, esqueci de avisar que só de chegarmos aqui a situação seria das mais críticas. Disse Gennai.

O que você esta esperando? Perguntou Kamona.

Musicmon digivolve para Dancemon.

Não se preocupem vou acabar com ele. Disse Dancemon subindo.

Dancemon: Tempestade aniquiladora.

Herdramon: ele desvia, e derruba rapidamente dancemon, que fica pendurado no penhasco.

Achei que teríamos mais energia. Disse Tailmon.

Precisam dos Ditológivaices. Disse Gennai.

Tailmon: Ela salta e cai nas costas de Herdramon .

Tailmon: Soco de Gato, logo após a Garra Relâmpago. Com isso Herdramon desce bruscamente e Tailmon vai para o chão, mas é atacada de surpresa por Herdramon que rapidamente se recupera. O Ataque acerta certeiramente, fazendo ela voltar para Salamon.

Tailmon! Gritou Kari indo ajud�-la.

Patamoné com você. Disse Tk.

Vou ajud�-lo. Disse Détrio.

Patamon Digivolve para Angemon.

Felinomon digivolve para Leomon.

Os dois partem para o ataque, Angemon tenta ao máximo fazer com que herdramon abaixe, mas é inútil.

Tigermon: Disparo Estelar. O ataque pega nas asas e Herdramon vai abaixando lentamente.

Chibi-mon vamos tentar. Disse Takesh.

Está maluco? Não pode fazer nada. Disse Davis.

E porque você não ajuda. Reclamava Carlos.

Se eu Sair daqui quem vai proteger vocês? Perguntou Davis Encarando os Garotos.

Acredite Em meus amigos. Disse Davis continuando.

Takesh balança a cabeça e corre com chibimon na direção de Herdramon.

: "Não posso acreditar, ele prefere morrer para ajudar os amigos do que se salvar e Acreditar neles.": Pensou Davis.

: "Não posso acreditar que ele confia nos amigos mesmo vendo que eles não tem chance.":

Nesse Exato momento as mentes deles são interligadas e um ouve o pensamento do outro.

O que Davis esta dizendo? Assustou-se Takesh.

O que? Posso ouvir claramente os pensamentos de Takesh. Espantou-se Davis.

Pode ouvi-lo? Perguntava Gennai.

Tente Davis. Encorajava-o V-mon.

Esta bem!

União Mitológica. V-mon une-se a Chibi-mon.

( Como com Kevin os digimons se uniram e o Ditológivaice apareceu.)

O ditológivaice da Coragem e da Amizade. Disse Kari.

Pronto V-mon? Perguntou Davis.

V-mon digivolve para Xv-mon.

Xv-mon: Corte Duplo. O Ataque faz com que Herdramon pare e a luta entre os dois começa.

Herdramon: Sobe e ataca com um mergulho no céu, apenas com o corpo.

Xv-mon: Cabeçada de V-mon. Os dois se chocam, e Herdramon cai na lava desaparecendo. Então Xv-mon volta para V-mon assim que pousa no solo.

Que coisa estranha. Diz Kamona.

O que foi? Pergunta Détrio.

Desde quando os digimons quando evoluem mantêm os golpes da antiga forma? Pergunta ela.

É o ditológivaice. Diz GEnnai!

Mas Kevin não o tinha quando ele usou. Diz Kamona.

Que Bom! Vocês conseguiram. Dizia Gennai desconversando.

Eu verei de novo meu chibi-mon? Perguntou Takesh.

Claro! Olha ele aqui, apesar de agora estar como V-mon. Ele agora é nosso parceiro. Também vamos dividir o ditológivaice. Disse Davis.

Olhe o seu tem duas entradas para brasão. Observava Ken que o tempo todo ficou observando parado.

Vamos seguir caminho. Disse Gennai.

: "Por que será que Ken não lutou? Melhor ficar de olho nele.": Pensava Gennai.

* * *

**_Se o Assunto é Digimon, o Tempo é Futuro!_**


	15. O Sumiço de TK

**Ai galera! Curtindo a fic? espero que sim! deixem seu comentario sobre o que estão achando, e principalmente criticas ( menos de erros de ortografia que ja disse que alguns é o site que ta convertendo os caracteres sozinho), elas ajudam a melhorar a fic, mas digo que esta ja esta acabada.. e tem muito capitulo ainda! ****

* * *

**

**15° Episódio - O sumiço de Tk**

Todos caminhavam tranqüilos, fazia cinco minutos que Davis Havia conseguido o Ditológivaice e todos estavam animados com isso.

Parece que essas crianças se unirão conosco para formar o ditológivaice. Dizia Ken.

Mas como será que isso ocorre? Por que? Perguntava Kari.

Não sei explicar, acho que é algo que eles sentem. Disse Tigermon.

Eu não acho. Se não nós também teríamos que sentir, e você não sentiu nada. Dizia Salamon.

Mais a frente.

Mas mediga, este local é um mundo, ou faz parte de um? Pergunta Kamona.

Bemé como ele. Uma ponte, do Digi-mundo, para o Mundo das trevas. Diz Gennai.

Mesmo feito de dados, em si os mundos tem que ser constituídos, a principio das mesmas coisas, poucos são aqueles que fugiram ao modelo da Terra. Pode se dizer que aqui é o centro do Digi-mundo, onde fica o Portal para o Mundo das trevas. Diz Kevin.

Ta falando demais. Diz Gennai cochechando para ele.

Tk parecia cansado e foi ficando para trás sem ninguém perceber. No entanto apareceu um Deltamon. Isto era o que ninguém esperava.

Caramba um Deltamon. Retrucou Ken.

Muito engraçado! Agora não temos tempo nem de descansar. Disse Détrio.

Felinomon digivolve para Leomon.

Leomon: Punho do rei das feras.

Vamos Musicmon. Disse Kamona ordenando, mas...

Vá sozinha! Não posso digivolver de novo. Estou sem energia. Disse Musicmon sentando.

Tigermon ajude-o. Disse Kevin.

Davis! Gritou V-mon.

V-mon Digivolve para Xv-mon.

Vamos nos esconder aqui. Disse Gennai. Indo para o Buraco aberto pelo Deltamon.

Eu protejo vocês. Disse Ken.

Wormon digivolve para Stingmon.

Mas onde esta TK? Perguntou Kevin.

Sei lá. Olha a cabeça. Disse Kari abaixando-se e deixando que uma pedra derrube Kevin.

Ai! Me lembra de descontar essa,

Ouviu o que ele disse Tigermon. Dizia KAri.

Não com Deltamon. Com você. Diz Kevin rindo.

Ahn?

A batalha estava um pouco difícil. Deltamon era digimon suficiente para conter Xv-mon, Tigermon, Leomon e Stingmon. Com Salamon sem ataques e Musicmon Sem energia precisava-se de Tk na batalha.

Você é um imprestável. Fica sem energia numa hora como essas. Berrava Kamona com musicmon.

Ele não tem Culpa disso. Disse Yoko. Não vê que fez isso para ajudar.

Caia na real menina, eu falo o que quero quando eu quiser, sou sincera e vou ser sempre assim, direi tudo na cara.. Disse Kamona.

Sinceridade agora é sinônimo de Arrogância. Resmungou Saori.

Olha aqui sua ...

Nesse Momento Kamona começa a ouvir uma voz.

: "Ela é sincera, diz o que pensa. Qual é o mau nisso, talvez seja meio agressiva, mas...?": Pensava Yoko.

Isso era o que Kamona ouvia, mas a garota nada.

Deltamon: Ataque triplo. O ataque vai em direção das crianças e Stingmon para o golpe, voltando para a fase de treinamento.

Essa não! Precisamos do Tk. Disse Ken.

Usem os digivaices para encontrílos. Disse Gennai.

Deixa que eu vou. Disse Kevin.

Como? Quis saber Ken.

Os digivaives dão sinal quando um outro do mesmo modelo se aproxima. Explica Saori.

Deixa que eu vou. Disse Kari.

Nãoé melhor você ficar aqui com as crianças. Eu posso encontrílo. Disse Ken saindo correndo.

A batalha só piora. Xv-mon e Leomon sozinhos tendo apenas um apoio de Tigermon não estava dando certo.

Ken continua andando e caba por encontrar Tk e Patamon parados olhando a lava, sentados. Aparentemente descansando.

O que pensa que esta fazendo?

Descansando. Respondeu Patamon.

Estamos precisando de você fomos novamente atacados.

Acha que não sabemos? Disse Tk.

E não vai fazer nada?

Olhe para aquele canto da lava. Disse Patamon.

O que tem?

Olhe ele brilha com uma luz dourada. Respondeu Tk.

Os dois ficaram olhando parados para a lava.

A batalha continuava e para piorar o chão começa tremer. Da terra Sai um Tortomon que começa a perseguir as crianças. Gennai saca uma espada e fica parado, mas parece que não adianta, pois ele continua a correr.

Essa Agora. Temos que dar um jeito de chegarmos logo. Disse Kamona ainda ouvindo os pensamentos de Yoko.

Vamos tentar ajudar. Disse Saori parando e rabiscando o chão.

Boa idéia. Disse Détrio.

Medicina.

Détrio usa sua habilidade, mas:

Que droga!

O que foi Détrio? Perguntou Davis.

Não tem nada que se possa usar como remédio neste lugar. Respondeu ele sentando-se.

Tortomon: Salta sobre Gennai que o acerta com a espada. A espada a laser fura o pescoço de Tortomon que ainda o persegue.

Tk, Patamon Ken e Wormon olham fixamente o brilho Dourado. Até que Wormon diz:

Porque não tenta voar até lá Tk? Você pode voar não se lembra?

É verdade, mas se eu cair?

Eu te pego. Disse Patamon.

Patamon Digivolve para Angemon.

Ta certo!

Levitação.

Tk se dirige para o brilho dourado, mas as coisas ficam cada vez mais sérias.

Enquanto isso os espectros assistem pelo visor tudo o que acontecem.

Se todos tivessem vindo seriam mais problemas. Dizia o Maior.

Mas onde foi Ken e Tk? Não conseguimos monitorílos. Disse o Menor.

* * *

**_Se o Assunto é Digimon, o Tempo é Futuro!_**


	16. O Brilho Dourado

**16° Episódio - O Brilho Dourado**

Enquanto uns correm de Tortomon e outros lutam contra Deltamon, Tk que utiliza sua habilidade de levitar e vai para o brilho dourado.

Veja Tk, esta logo ali. Disse Angemon o acompanhando.

Sim! Não era tão...

Algo assustou Tk que gaguejava:

Não pode ser!

Ken e Wormon que observavam, viram Tk voltando com a luz dourada nas mãos.

Serÿ Mas por quê estaria aqui? Perguntava Ken.

Estou sentindo minha energia voltar. Disse Wormon.

A batalha já não era mais possível Xv-mon era o único que ainda lutava, e agora enfrentava Deltamon e Tortomon sozinho.

É o fim! Disse Kari.

Por que? Porque? Por que você não pode me ouvir? Gritava Kamona em direção de Yoko.

: "Ouvi-la? Será que tudo o que estou imaginando que ela deve estar pensando é verdade? Ela realmente esta pensando isso?": Pensava Yoko.

TK e Ken reaparecem e mostram o Digi-ovo do Milagre que começa a irradiar uma luz que recupera Musicmon e vai até Yoko.

O digi-ovo do Milagre. Disse Davis.

Usem-o. Disse Xv-mon Sendo pisado por Deltamon.

Não d� os digi-ovos não funcionam mais. Disse Tk.

Mas nós ainda podemos lutar. Disse Yoko olhando para Kamona.

Certo. Respondeu Kamona.

União mitológica.

Musicmon que se uniu com Belmon Digivolve para Dancemon e Ataca Deltamon.

Dancemon: Som esmagador. Todos se assustam com o ataque, afinal, este ataque era o que Etemon usava. Deltamon começa a ficar sem forças.

Vamos conseguir, ele parece bem mais poderoso depois da união. Disse Yoko.

É verdade, o digi-ovo fez mais um milagre. Disse Ken. Que continuou.

Agora podemos ter mais paz, pelo menos por enquanto.

: "Paz, mas nós estamos perdidos, ele está tranqüilo como... como eu" : Mioshi se pergunta.

Quem, quem esta falando comigo? Pergunto Ken.

Está maluco? Não tem ninguém falando nada. Disse Tk dando o digi-ovo para Gennai. Mas o digi-ovo começa a brilhar mais uma vez e desta vez ilumina Mioshi que diz:

Acho que podemos tentar também Ken, Apesar de usar Sinceridade, Entendo o que você chama de Bondade. Dizia Mioshi.

Anda Ken. Disse Wormon.

União mitológica.

Assim que Ken pegou o ditológivaice ele disse:

Vamos Wormon!

Wormon digivolve para Stingmon

Assim que acabou a digivolução os 3 lutaram com muita facilidade.

Xv-mon: Corte Duplo. Jogando Deltamon para traz.

Ferruada Final: Tortomon vai para traz e cai junto com Deltamon no mesmo lugar.

Dancemon: Ventos de Navalha. Assim Os dois digimons são destruídos.

E logo seguem caminho e Tk comenta:

Ainda bem que Kamona e Ken fizeram a União mitológica.

É pensei que iríamos morrer. Respondeu Saori.

Não era por causa das dificuldades, eu estava pensando que as características deveriam ser as mesmas, então nós não poderíamos aumentar nossos poderes entendendo o outro. Explicou Ken.

Mas foi o digi-ovo quem ajudou. Disse Détrio.

Enquanto isso tudo ocorreu voltaremos ao tempo, uma espécie de reunião acontecia em um lugar totalmente escuro, apenas podia escutar-se as vozes:

Aonde ele esta?

Já esta chegando.

Maldição tive que vir as presas.

Todos nós.

De repente olhos vermelhos aparecem, parecem pertencer a um animal. Mas logo eles desaparecem.

Estão os 10 aqui?

Sim. Qual é o problema?

Ditológivaices em posse dos Digi-escolhidos.

Então vamos ter diversão?

Sim, mas..., eles é quem estarão de frente, vocês só farão o que eu mandar...

Por que eles?

Pois nós, estamos no meio deles.

E traí-los será... Demias. Hahahahaha.

* * *

**_Se o Assunto é Digimon, o Tempo é Futuro!_**


	17. Détrio e Shin e seu Ditologivaice

**17° Episódio - Détrio e Shin e seu Ditológivaice**

A caminhada, apesar de ser para um lugar aparentemente próximoé cansativa. Détrio, Tk e Kari ainda não obtiveram os ditológivaices, mas Détrio não larga do pé de Kari, mas ninguém nem repara, ou quase.

Posso ver o seu Ditológivaice? Perguntou Miochi a Ken.

Nosso você quer dizer. Consertou Ken mostrando-o.

Ele é bem diferente dos normais. Disse Wormon.

A caminhada prosseguia, mas Kari parecia incomodada.

Mas como eu dizia, eu estava indo bem, mas não tinha muita graça, pois eu queria era enfrentar o Menino gênio, mas ele desapareceu. Mas nada como saber a verdade sobre sua genialidade. Tagarelava Détrio com Kari, que estava se contentando e forçando uns sorrisos.

Hã.. Você tinha Razão. Já Chegamos Détrio. Foi até Rápido se pensarmos. Disse Kevin Entrando na conversa.

É verdade! Disse Salamon. Eles chgavam as escadas que davam para o Palácio Digivaice, mas a escadaria ainda parecia grande.

Eu sabia, não gosto de me gabar, mas sou um gênio. Diz Détrio Correndo para frente, junto com Felinomon que desgruda de Salamon.

Obrigada. Diz Kari respirando fundo, mas falou de brincadeira.

De nada! Agradeça as habilidades especiais, de repente eu senti uma sensação esquisita e desconfiei que era com você. Diz Kevin.

Eu quero voltar para a forma adulta. Diz Salamon.

Nós podemos lutar sem problemas. Diz Tigermon.

Não é por isso. Responde Salamon.

Então por que? Perguntou Kari.

Eu acho que é por causa do Felinomon. Diz Kevin.

Isso mesmo. Responde Salamon irritada, mas cansada.

Acho que alguém aqui esta apaixonada. Diz Kari sorrindo.

Não é para isso! Grita Salamon.

Então, para que? Pergunta Tigermon.

Para eu poder quebrar o nariz daquele digimonzinho metido a besta, eu vou mat�-lo se ele chegar perto de mim de novo. Diz Salamon pulando irada. Mas todos os 3 três riem até que:

Olhem quantas estatuas de digimons. Diz Shin.

É verdade, esta aqui de Deltamon é Assustadora. Diz Détrio Batendo nela.

Que estranho! Não era para ter estatuas aqui. Diz Gennai preocupado.

HÃ? Todos se assustam com o que Gennai Diz.

Ë isso mesmo. Elas não eram para estar aqui, mas eu as fiz para enfeitar o tumulo de vocês.

Era kokatrimon.

Essa não! Vamos lá digivolvam galera... A frase de Davis é interrompida.

Nem pensem nisso!

Kokatrimon: Raio Petrificante.

Détrio e Kevin que estavam perto das estatuas junto com Felinomon consegue se proteger. Mas Os outros são petrificados. Mas as crianças ficam inteiras, pois o raio não as alcançou.

Agora só falta vocês...

Kokatrimon: Raio Petrificante.

Kevin salta e Protege Shin, pois ele acha que Shin e Détrio podem Fazer a União mitológica por causa de seus digimons.

Felinomon digivolve para Leomon.

Leomon: Punho do rei das feras. Mas ele erra e Kokatrimon desce da Pedra para a batalha, que não será nada difícil.

Enquanto isso Détrio, Shin e Nicmon ficam se protegendo, mas percebem que a luta não será longa, pois Leomon não tem chances contra uma ave tão pesada.

Temos que tentar a União mitológica Shin. Diz Détrio.

Eu sei, mas você é muito enjoado, na verdade, você acha que só porque é inteligente o mundo te ama, como você ama essa galera. Mas você não tem um pingo de confiança em si mesmo, pelo menos foi o que Kamona disse.

Oras, quem você é para falar assim comigo seu pirralho. Eu posso não ter confiança como Kamona, mas você não sabe de nada, e se acha muito confiante para me dizer isso?

Os dois discutem falando como o outro é, e Nicmon presta atenção no ocorrido.

Leomon cai no chão e não se levanta, e volta para felinomon.

: "Se pelo menos ele entendesse o que significa ser sábio ou pelo menos soubesse o que é amar as pessoas": Pensava Détrio enquanto via Felinomon digivolvendo.

Claro que entendo, e sei que você gosta de todos e é incapaz de odiar alguém. Mas é você que não consegue me entender. Diz Shin encarando-o.

Claro que o entendo também, sei que você só começou esta briga para me fazer entendê-lo. Diz Détrio sorrindo.

E o que vocês estão esperando? Perguntou Nicmon.

União mitológica.

Agora é com você. Disse Shin.

Felinomon digivolve para Leomon

Leomon: Punho do rei das feras. O Ataque acerta Kokatrimon que parece perder o equilíbrio caindo novamente.

Agora. Berra Détrio.

Leomon Salta com a espada, mas Kokatrimon desvia.

Kokatrimon: Ataque de penas. As penas vão como uma chuva para Leomon que Começa a golpea-las.

: "Não posso sair da frente das penas, se não peha nas estatuas de nossos amigos, ou até Mesmo em Détrio e Shin.": Leomon continuava delacenrando as penas, mas Kokatrimn parecia mais rápido que ele , e as penas começama acer�-lo, e logo ele acaba ajoelhando.

AHhhh

Agora, morra... Kokatrimon salta sobre ele, mas...

Leomon: Punho do rei das Feras. Acerta Kokatrimon em cheio que desaparece.

Enganei-o direintinho,. Diz Leomon.

Todos voltam ao normal, e resolvem subir imediatamente.

Que tal usarmos os digimons, seria mais rápido. Sugere Saori.

Boa Idéia. Diz Ken.

Todos os digimons voadores digivolvem e começam a subir, mas Tk vai levitando, logo atrás.

* * *

**_Se o Asunto é Digimon, o Tempo é Futuro!_**


	18. União Mitológica

**18° Episódio - União mitológica**

A subida parece não acabar mais, e os digimons vão perdendo as forças um a um. Mas ainda assim chegam ao topo da escadaria e vêem ao longe o palácio.

Finalmente apareceram. Diz uma voz Sinistra.

Chamas de formas.

Um fogo Negro envolve a turma em uma espécie de gaiola, mas Angemon, Kari, Salamon, Carlos, Koromon e Saori conseguem subir e escapar por cima, assim como Tk que se esborracha no chão assim que passa pelo fogo.

Ai! O passarinho caiu. Dizia Tk tentando levantar.

Eles olham para o digimon e vem um Meramon negro.

O Que é isso? Perguntou Kari.

Détrio lá de dentro responde, utilizando o analisador:

Dark Meramon:ele foi alterado pelo poder das Trevas, esta muito mais forte que um meramon comum.

E agora? Endagou Saori.

É com agente. Disse Tk em um tom forte. Indicando a Angemon que começasse a luta.

Angemon: Golpe com o bastão. Mas Meramon é rápido e desvia com muita facilidade.

Dark Meramon: Bola de fogo. Acerta Angemon em cheio. E assim ele é jogado longe. Logo Meramon corre atrás dele.

Carlos, sabe o que significa esperança? Perguntou Kari apavorada.

Sei lá. Luz no fim do Túnel? Respondeu o Garoto começando a sentar desanimado.

Acho que estamos mortos. Disse Saori.

Angemon é agarrado e começa a ser golpeado ferozmente.

Esperança é a vontade de não deixar que a luz dos nossos corações se apaguem. Diz Saori.

Mais ou menos isso. Disse Tk.

Mas eu não sei o que é a luz. Disse Saori.

Luz é nossa força de vontade. Disse Carlos.

Quase. Respondeu sem jeito Kari.

Não da para acreditar! Da para serem mais rápidos. Disse Davis se afastando das chamas negras.

: "Acreditar? Será que Acreditam em nós? Acreditam na nossa luz interior que se transforma nas outras características?": Pensaram os garotos.

Angemon se livra dos murros me Dark Meramon que se enfurece e começa a usar:

Dark Meramon: Fogo Explosivo. Não acerta Angemon, mas os locais onde ele acerta, formam crateras e os escombros voam por todos os cantos.

É isso mesmo. Nós também sabemos disso. Disse Tk pulando das pedras que estavam sendo levantadas.

Para traz... Dizia Angemon que Tentou derrubar Dark Meramon, mas foi inútil, pois ele é lançado longe, o impacto continua mesmo depois de tocar o chão e ele desixa um rastro de por onde ele passou.

Vamos Angemon, estou aqui com você, não desista agora, ainda não é a Hora! Vamos continuar, eu lhe dou minha Esperança... Dizia Tk tentando fazer com Que Angemon levanta-se.

Não perderei...

Angemon: Mão do Destino.

Apesar das diferenças de poder, Angemon fica de pé ao saber que podia contar com o apoio de Tk.

: "Vamos garotos, digam para nós nos unirmos a vocês.": Pensava Kari e TK.

Agora. Gritam os dois.

União mitológica.

União mitológica.

Angemon volta para Patamon e se une, e as Salamons unem-se. E os dois ditológivaices dão sinal de vida, fazendo-os digivolverem.

Patamon Digivolve para Angemon.

Salamon Digivolve para Tailmon.

Tailmon: Garra Relâmpago.

Angemon: mão do Destino. Os Digimons atacam logo sde primeira, assim que a Digi-evoluçào acaba eles saltam para o ataque derrotando o inimigo com seus golpes combinados.

* * *

**_Se o Assunto é Digimon, o Tempo é Futuro!_**


	19. O Mundo das Trevas no Passado

**E isto ai galera! após este episódio eu quero comentarios! Eu vou esperar comentarios porque vai ser uma verdadeira reviravolta o que acontecerá no episodio... então fiquem ligados!**

**

* * *

**

**19° Episodio - O Mundo das trevas no passado**

O fogo se dissipa e a comemoração é rápida, pois entram logo no Palácio. Onde a um grande circulo com os brasões no meio. Eles estão da seguinte forma.

Coragem, Amizade, Sinceridade, Amor, Sabedoria e Confiança formam uma grande circulo.

Esperança e Luz fazem o segundo circulo juntamente com Bondade e também há um desenho de um raio estão no meio do circulo, e um espaço meio que em branco que eles não conseguiam identificar.

Olhe, meu brasão. Disse Kevin.

É Verdade, Mas o que significa ele. Perguntou Ken.

Já sei. Não preciso que me digam mais. Diz Kevin rindo.

No restante da sala havia quatro grandes câmaras em forma de cilindro onde se encontravam 3 espectros e no ultimo Tintiromon.

Vejam é Tintiromon. Disse Davis.

Nós os esperávamos. Agora antes que perguntem, vocês não podem ver os outros três guardiões porque não os conhecem de verdade, vocês não os encontraram, mas sim, eles os encontraram. Explica Tintiromon.

Não podemos perder mais Tempo. Disse Gennai.

Os cilindros começaram a brilhar, cada vez mais.

Ken, o Digi-ovo do milagre no passado era seu brasão transformado, mas agora ele existe por ele mesmo, na verdade sempre existiu, foi algo que só será explicado com o tempo, mas ele integra o poder dos Brasões de Kari, Tk, Kevin e o seu, pois ainda há um brasão perdido, por isso fazem parte do segundo circulo, o circulo que tem poder diferente das características dos corações.

As seis características do coração podem juntas salvar as vidas dos seus donos e quem mais estiver junto com eles, as quatro características sagradas podem controlar e vencer as trevas e revelar mais uma que não acordou ainda, porém essas, dez características, juntas já podem destruir o mal.

Ao acabar de dizer isso Gennai põem o digi-ovo do milagre no meio dos dois círculos. Quando ele acaba de colocar o digi-ovo começa a flutuar e sai duas rajadas de luz de cada cilindro e logo após eles param, de brilhar.

As rajadas saem pelo teto, mas quatro delas permanecem no recinto, as luzes partem em direção de Kari, Tk e Davis, eles vão direto para os digi-terminais dos três de onde saem os digi-ovos que estão com eles. Todos olham abismados e surpresos.

Yolli esta em casa vendo novela quando duas luzes entram pela janela e entra em seu digi-terminal, ela cai assustada, mas se recupera assim que vê os digi-ovos flutuando e saindo em disparda pela janela.

Coddy esta no tribunal tentando ganhar uma causa, quando duas luzes adentram a janela e entram no digi-terminal de Codyy, que cai assustado, logo os digi-ovos saem e flutuam em sua frente e saem em disparada, levantando todas as folhas que há nas mesas.

Gennai diz:

Estão chegando.

Os quatro digi-ovos que faltam chegam e param flutuando. E Gennai prossegue:

Lendários Digi-ovos que guardam o segredo da antiga Hiper digievolução, ajude-nos em nossa nova missão criando o centro de digi-evoluções.

Após estas palavras os digiovos começam a se posicionar nos seus devidos lugares no circulo. Então Tintiromon diz:

Crianças agora é a vez de vocês, coloquem-se enfrente aos digi-ovos, e ativem o poder, após isso, vocês poderão ver todo o percurso que seus amigos farão. Vocês irão permanecer aqui.

As crianças se despedem e colocam-se em suas posições. Uma grande luz envolve o primeiro circulo e o segundo é envolvido por uma luz dourada.

Vão, e boa sorte. Diz Tintiromon.

Eles atravessam a sala e se põem enfrente a um rodamoinho negro.

Bem, aqui estamos, o Rodamoinho das Trevas. Disse Tk.

Que sensação horrível. Disse Kari.

Kamona sem dizer nada pega na mão de musicmon e Kevin, que por sua vez pega na mão de Tigermon que pega não mão de Kari, o que faz ela ficar mais tranqüila e todos dão as mãos.

Davis Diz:

Mundo das trevas, pronto ou não aqui vão os digi-escolhidos e pulam do penhasco.

A imagem de Tk acaba de contar a história aos garotos, ele está em um canhão holográfico também utilizado por Gennai outras vezes. Em volta havia crianças escutando atentamente.

Quer dizer que vocês perderam a batalha? Perguntou Tay que também era um holograma, mas jovem.

Isso mesmo, assim que chegamos resolvemos enfrentar um digimon para interrog�-lo, mas apareceram vários logo que saímos do Vale e como os digimons estavam exaustos perdemos logo no começo, mas conseguimos mandar esta mensagem para o passado junto com os ditológivaices e todo poder que nossos digimons tinham para que vocês tentem salvar o mundo. Explicava a imagem do Velho Tk.

Que coisa. Diz Ken.

Bem, isto é um compacto do que aconteceu para vocês, não conto o que aconteceu no mundo das trevas, pois... nem eu mesmo entendi, e se contar o que sei, vocês podem basear-se nisso e perderem também.

Como vamos Salvar os mundos se vocês não puderam? Perguntava Kari que agora tinham os cabelos até os ombros.

Adultos não podem realizar com facilidade a digievolução de DNA, ainda mais agora que ela é de forma diferente, mas vocês podem, nós tínhamos apenas a ajuda de dois Digimons Supremos, e isso foi só quando tentamos mandar esta mensagem, fomos vencidos um a um, sempre alguém ficando para combater e retardar o inimigo, com isso digimon e parceiro eram eliminados sem deixar rastros. Não tivemos chances de resistir. Respondia Tk.

De modo Diferente? Perguntou Davis que ainda mantia os óculos que Tay lhe dera.

Sim agora que não se pode mais usar o anel sagrado de Tailmon deve se encontrar a ligação entre as características do parceiro. Relatou Tk.

Como assim? Perguntou o Tk mais novo.

Bem,... o que, tenho que ir eles me encontraram... Patamon Digievolução Celestial ... Lembrem-se vocês estão no Mundo das Trevas tomem cuidado e Tay, proteja a Terra com o D3 da Coragem e Boa Sorte! Ah.. Suspeitamos que um de nós tenha nos traído Ahhhhhhhhhhrrrrrrrr...

TK, TK! Ken gritou, mas não conseguir mais nada.

Minha imagem esta desaparecendo. Eu vou fazer a minha parte. Boa sorte para vocês... Disse Tay e logo após desapareceu.

Vejo que Desta vez a escolha foi feita no futuro, será que somos a escolha certa. Indagava a menina desconhecida.

Que pergunta idiota, claro que somos. Encorajava Davis.

Mesmo que sejamos os escolhidos acho que... Todas as missões que vocês tiveram no passado agora serão apenas sonhos agradáveis. Diz o Garoto loiro.

Porque você diz isso? Perguntou Wormon.

Olhem em sua volta. Ajudou o digimon do garoto.

Eles observaram em sua volta e viram caveiras de pessoas. E o céu todo cinza. Parecia que a missão dos adultos no futuro tinha fracassado com razão.

* * *

**_Se o Assunto é Digimon, o Tempo é Futuro!_**


End file.
